


Three's Company

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Gravity Falls, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Thor (Movies), Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Attempted Kidnapping, Attraction, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Caring Sebastian, Choking, Citizenship, Coffee Shops, Contracts, Deep talk, Demisexuality, Demon Deals, Demons, Diary/Journal, Doggy Style, Dom Bill Cipher, Dom/sub, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Faustian Bargain, Fire, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, God(dess) of Mischief, Good W. D. Gaster, Government, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Human Bill Cipher, Jealousy, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Lab Sex, Laboratories, Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, Love, Love Triangles, Marking, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Mischief, Missing Persons, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, NSFW, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Hell of a Butler, Online Friendship, Oral Sex, Paperwork, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Questioning, Rainbow Bridge, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sexual Identity, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Selling, Spanking, Superstition, Talking Animals, Teleportation, There's A Tag For That, Threesome - F/M/M, Thrift Shop, Triangle Bill Cipher, Trouble In Paradise, Underswap Papyrus, Undertail, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, attempted rescue, flame penis, footprints, rope trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Sai, who works with Gaster at his lab, has become a regular at the coffee shop that Grillby now works at.  Both monsters develop a definite infraction with the beautiful woman, but it isn't until a fated chain reaction occurs, that she falls into both of their laps and their hearts.But what if it wasn't only monsters that become entranced with the human?Gift Fic for the one an only amazing SaiWritten by Canadian_BuckBeaver





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Threescompany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998487) by [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai). 



Every day she frequented the coffee shop.  Grillby gave a soft sigh as could feel himself burn a little brighter and hotter just at the thought of her.  Her large amber eyes, her long flowing purple and pink hair, the curve of her smile…

Grillby wasn’t sure what initially attracted Sai to him.  Perhaps it was her voice and how she would ask for her coffee?  Or perhaps it seemed like she genuinely seemed happy to see him or any of the staff that worked at the GalaxyBucks?  But she was so kind and gentle… her twinkling laugh always at the edge of her tongue…

“Grillby!  We have a lineup!” Tracey called out to him, disrupting the monster’s thoughts.  He had been putting away the fresh stock in an excuse to fantasize about her but it seemed as if customers always knew when he didn’t want to be disturbed.  With a sigh, he put down the box of cups that he had been putting away and abandoned his daydream as he walked through those swinging doors, seeing the line stretch from the cash registers to the bathroom…

And came face to face with his daydream.

Stars… did she know that he was thinking about her?

He waved her over, his fake customer service smile gone, a real true smile in its place.  She grinned back at him, stepping up to his cash register.  “Hey Grillby, busy day?” she asked, winking at him.  The GalaxyBucks he worked at was close to the shopping mall and was close to various other businesses.  It was always busy.

‘You know it.’ he signed back to her.  Fire monsters were naturally mute other than some primal noises that they were able to make.  Grillby had mastered sign language to communicate with others.  ‘You know it.  The usual today?’

Sai nodded as he grabbed the clear cups that he would use for the mocha frappuccinos.  She was one of a few monsters or humans that could understand him without resorting to his paper signs.  “I think it is a sign that I’ve been coming here too long or frequently if you know my order off by heart.”  She said with a small laugh, getting out her wallet.  “But my boss always prefers your coffee over all the others… and I have to say that… that I do.” she said, her cheeks glowing with a soft pink.

Before she could notice, Grillby typed in his code for his staff discount.  She hadn’t noticed yet that she always saved a couple extra dollars when she came in to see him.  ‘Well it is always a treat to see a friendly face,’ he signed to her, taking her money from her.  Before she could say anything else he began to mix up the drinks in just the way that only he could.  An extra half a squirt of flavouring, an extra dribble of cream and an extra moment on the spinner.  He handed over the coffees to her, much to her delighted grin.

“Thanks again Grillby,” she said as she dropped some spare change into his tip jar. She turned and began to walk away.  “I’ll be back”

I hope so, Grillby thought to himself, watching as she walked away.

“Would you just ask her out already?  It’s obvious that you like her.” Tracey said to him, hands on her hips and a slight look of annoyance on her face.  Jolting from his thoughts he looked around the restaurant.  The line was gone now.  In the time that it had taken for him to serve Sai, Tracey had raced through the rest of the customers.

Opps.

 

* * * * *

 

“I’m back,” Sai called out to Gaster.  Pushing some papers out of the way, she placed their coffees down on one of the many tables that were placed in the lab.  “There was a bit of a lineup today, but Grillby made them, so they will be worth the wait.”

Gaster didn’t turn around from the weather map that he was inspecting.  Instead, he allowed himself a small smile as he heard her already running around the lab, throwing on her lab coat over her dark turtleneck and slim jeans.  “You know that I’ve never been much of a stickler for how much time you take for your breaks.” He told her.

Sai snorted.  “I’ve heard what you say to your secretary if she is thirty seconds late in coming back.” She countered, coming up to stand beside him.

“That’s because she has a longer break than you, has made it a habit of coming in late, and she doesn’t finish all her work before she leaves for the day,” Gaster said, a single violet eye light moving to look at her.  “You, on the other hand, have a wonderful work ethic.  One that I wish more of my assistants had.”

Sai blushed at the small praise.  “What can I say?” she said.  “I was raised in the old-fashioned way.  Work first, play later.”

Gaster smiled at her before making another small mark on the large map.  The rainbows were becoming more and more frequent.  If Gaster was a man who believed in symbolism, he would have believed that it was a sign of something coming.  But, Gaster was not.  He was a man of science.  The rainbows were pretty, and probably due to some rain that evaporated before it hit the Earth.

The strange men in armour that appeared after them, nothing more than wide-spread hallucinations.

Sai handed him his coffee and together they looked at the weather map, wind currents and weather patterns, trying to find some proof to his hypothesis.  At the end of the day, there was little progress made, and even Gaster was wondering if perhaps his rain theory was running on steam.

“Tomorrow is another day,” Sai said at the end of the day, grabbing her coat and purse.

Gaster smiled, watching her pull her hair out of her collar and watching it cascade down her back… “I can already tell it will be a good one.”

 

* * * * *

 

Grillby looked up to the door at the bell, slightly hopefully.  It had been a rough day already for him.  One of the anti-monster humans had come in and started throwing himself a tantrum about Grillby working in the establishment, almost as if Grillby didn’t have the right to work there.  It had almost gotten physical, but luckily the policeman behind the “gentleman” had helped detour the situation.

To his delight it was Sai.  Her hair was slightly tousled from the wind, her eyes slightly puffy and red… wait.  Red and puffy were not good signs, especially with humans.

He looked at her with concern as she came up to the window.  She still bravely smiled at him.

“Hey Grillby,” she said.  “Can I get the usual please?”

Grillby grabbed the cups but gestured to his eyes, asking her what was wrong.

“Oh, my stupid car died on me as I pulled into a parking spot.  I suppose I should be grateful that it died there and not on the highway but…” she sighed. “I already called a tow-truck, but they can’t make it out until after five…” her hands shook slightly as she handed him her change.  “I just… I don’t know what to do.  Gaster isn’t picking up the phone and I need to make it back to the lab and…”

The fire monster snuck a quick look at the clock.  ‘I am doing an early shift today.  I only have a few minutes left.  How about I mix up your drinks as you leave Gaster a message, telling him you’ll be late, and then I’ll drive you over there?’

Her eyes widened.  “Oh no.  I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that for me…”

‘Please?  I insist. I want to help.’

Sai bit her lip, weighing her options.  “Well.  If you’re sure, then I would love a ride.”

Grillby felt his soul skip a beat.  ‘I am very sure.  I’ll be happy to help.’

 

* * * * *

 

The few minutes seemed to take forever.  Sai sighed and played with her phone, wondering why Gaster hadn’t called her or at least messaged her back.  Sure he wasn’t too picky when she came back from her break, but still.  It would be nice if he showed that he was a little worried, a little concerned about what happened.

She supposed that it was only a matter of time until the clunker had wheezed its last breath.  The car had been in her family since she could remember.  She could remember when her dad was driving it and someone rear-ended him and tried to flee, leaving the apple-sized dent in the bumper.  Both she and her brother had first learned to drive in it (that was its own horror story).  And now…. where was she going to find the money for a new one?  Her pay at the lab was good but wasn’t enough to add car payments to an already stretched budget.  Rent and groceries took up a large chunk of her paycheque, and she was lucky that Gaster always gave her money for coffee.

Perhaps she should look into a second job for when she was done at the lab.  She heard that strippers made a lot of money…

‘Ready?” Grillby asked her, coming up to her with his jacket slung over his broad shoulders.

She nodded.  Gaster had been a little short tempered today.  She hoped that he was ok.

For a few minutes, Grillby and her drove in silence, watching the familiar scenery go by.  “Hey, you’ve never been where I work.  How about I show you around a little bit?” Sai offered.  “It’s the least that I could do after you gave me a ride.”

Grillby’s eyes seemed to sparkle slightly and he nodded happily, never taking his hands off the wheel.  She supposed that this would be one time that it would be a disadvantage to be mute.

Sai had grabbed the parking pass from her car before they had left the coffee shop, allowing Grillby to park in the staff parking lot.  “Now just remember that everyone here is a little strange and nerdy.” She warned him as she scanned her pass.

‘Sai, I literally work with hipsters, students and those who wish to escape our reality.  Nothing surprises me anymore.’

She had to laugh at that, missing the secretary’s startled face and gestures when she entered Gaster's lab.

The first off thing that she noticed was the smell.  It was pungent and musky, like an earthly aftershave.  The atmosphere of the lab was positively dripping with it.  It both disgusted Sai… and intrigued her.

“Gaster?  Gaster are you in here?” she called out, eyes watering at the scent.  “Are you ok?”

A firey hand grabbed her shoulder.  Grillby.  ‘Monster heat….’ he signed, his eyes narrowing slightly and the flames burning brighter.  A smoky scent began to intertwine with the earthy one.  ‘And it’s contagious.’

A dark chuckle was heard from the depths of the lab.  Gaster appeared, slowly walking towards them, his violet eyes bright and flaring, sweat pouring off of his bones.  “He’s right…” he had caught Grillby’s signs from where he had been near the vent of the lab, desperately seeking some cold air for relief.  “I’m in heat… and it seems to have triggered his own too… but I can smell that it affected you as well.”  Grillby nodded, his nose flaring for a second before looking at Sai.  “You should get out while you can, Sai.”

Sai gulped slightly, looking between the two monsters.  They were both handsome monsters in their own way.  Gaster was lean and intelligent looking, with an air of confidence around him.  Grillby was tall and broad, oozing with kindness.  Although she had never vocally said anything to the two of them before, she had always felt a strange pull, an attraction of sorts, to the both of them. 

“I want to help.” She said simply, knowing that they would understand and that she would know what power that that simple sentence held.

In moments she found herself being lifted up off of her feet, hot arms embracing her and pulling her back towards a hot chest.  Grillby ducked his head, kissing her deeply, tongue already invading her mouth, tasting her.  She gasped in surprise before making a small, content noise, eyes already closing.  Gaster was not content in watching the make-out session though.  He came close to the couple, roughly pulling Sai’s jeans and panties from her, a bony finger probing at her entrance as his teeth grazed her thigh.  Sai bucked and squeaked, but Grillby did not break the kiss or release her, leaving Gaster to gently test her.  A single phalange thrust in and out of her before another joined it, gently stretching her most intimate of areas out.  Before long a tongue joined his fingers, slurping noisily at her juices.  Sai moaned in pleasure, managing to break free of Grillby’s kiss long enough to catch a short gasp of air.  “Come on,” she gently pleaded.  “I’m ready for you.”

Gaster's tongue withdrew from her wet core and stood, looking at Sai with distant, but mischief filled eye sockets.  Her juices were still smeared on his skull and teeth, the low lighting of the lab catching her wetness.  Before she could blush at the sight, Grillby leaned in close, his molten mouth opening to expose his own tongue, and he licked up some of her juices.  His eyes widened at the taste.

“Delicious, isn’t she?” Gaster asked him.  Grillby could only nod, still holding tight to Sai, but looking at her with lust filled, hungry eyes.  “Shall we move onto the main course?”  In a smooth move, her blouse was pulled from her body, her bra soon following.  The two monsters let the offending clothing drop to the floor, taking her in slowly, savouring every inch of her.

As if choreographed, Gaster took Sai into his arms, allowing Grillby to pull down his own pants and boxers, as Gaster's own slacks fell to the floor.  The large rod appeared to be made of fire, just like the rest of Grillby’s body, and it stood erect with need, a small bubble of pre escaping his slit.  Gaster, on the other hand, had a slimy black tentacle that wiggled, rubbing against Sai and causing Gaster to hiss with pleasure.  It was already oozing blue magic, leaving little streaks of blue on Sai’s legs where it touched.  Grillby came close to them, sandwiching Sai between the two monsters, and grabbing her thighs, pulling them gently apart.  Grillby pressed against her the entrance of her core, her fluids dripping slowly onto his head, while Gaster’s slim tentacle pressed against her other hole.  Carefully, slowly, they entered her.

Sai hissed as she felt the two monsters enter her, but not with pain.  The hormones in their heat scent had made sure her body was well and truly prepared for the two of them.  No, already pleasure was overriding her senses.  Grillby slowly sliding in until his bottomed out against her cervix, spreading her core in the most delicious of ways.  And Gaster, she had never thought that anal could be so sinfully good.  There was no pain despite the breach.  The tentacle was well lubricated and slim, fitting inside of her like a glove.

She was well and truly full.

They gave her a moment, a small moment, to become adjusted to them before they began to move.  Grillby thrust slowly with his hips, withdrawing almost to his tip, before smoothly sliding in again.  Gaster held tightly to their little prize as his tentacle did all the work for him.  It thrust inside of her, the tip extending and retreating, pressing against her muscles.  Together, the two monsters moved in harmony, moving slowly at first.  She moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around the both of their necks and shimmering her hips slightly, inviting them to go faster, deeper.

Gaster gripped her hips, rearranging the angle of her hips for Grillby as his own tentacle readjusted.  Grillby wrapped his arms around Gaster’s pelvis, pressing closer to the both of them and his thrusts beginning to pick up and strength, causing Sai to see little stars behind her eyes as he continued to thrust into her.  The dark skeleton grinned as his tentacle became two.  One continued to move inside of her, building up the coil of pleasure deep inside of her.  The other tentacle stealthily made its way to her pussy, effortlessly finding her clit and beginning to stimulate her.

She began to scream in pleasure, her fingernails digging into bone and fire, causing them to also growl at the mixture of pain and pleasure.  They didn’t dare slow though.  They were so close… so close to the end…

With a loud shriek, Sai came suddenly, her body tightening around both the rod and the tentacle as the aftereffects of her orgasm rocked through her entire body.  This caused both monsters to hiss and growl, freeze in their movements and come as well.  Grillby completely filling and coating Sai’s core with his hot, magical cum, gradually warming her from the inside out, as Gaster’s tentacle released more fluid, lubricating her insides.

They panted together as they slowly came down from their highs.  Quivering knees and arms helped hold the three of them together, interconnecting the three of them even more intimately.  The skeleton and the flame monster both checked their smaller human.  Eyes sparkling and tearing, panting breath, skin flushed and sweaty, and her hair slightly damp with their excursion, there was only one identical thought in each of their minds:

By Asgore, I love this woman.


	2. Three's Company, But What About Four?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby, Gaster and Sai have continued on with their relationship after the heat-fueled rump in Gaster's lab. But Gaster's lab isn't just for science or love making, sometimes it is the perfect place to see the impossible, to meet and make new friends.

It was funny how everything could change in as little as a single week. 

 

Sai sat at the familiar GalaxyBucks, dreamily staring out at the window.  She appeared to be the same, dressed in her familiar style, but yet there were very subtle differences that could be noticed about the human.  Her cheeks were more than a little flushed, eyes sparkling a little more, her mouth slightly puckered as she allowed her mind to travel, daydreaming pleasantly.  The snowflakes danced and drifted in front of her, yet she paid them no heed.  Her attention was only held by the glowing reflection of the flame monster, the barista behind the counter.

 

Grillby, the flame monster, previously the star bartender from the Underground.  Sai had met him earlier in the year, yet it seemed that they had known each other forever.  She couldn’t explain it really.  They had just molded together, like a perfect puzzle piece.  As if sensing her gaze, he looked up at the window and winked at her direction.  Sai, flushing, looked down at the table at her empty hands.

 

Though they wouldn’t be empty for very long.

 

“Here you are.”  A skeletal hand handed her a Frappuccino, startling her slightly from her thoughts.  “Grillby should be off soon too, he’s just waiting for the afternoon worker.  Then we can go to the lab and pick up my briefcase, and then we can still meet our house appointment.”  Gaster settled in the chair across from her, already pulling out his cellphone and flipping through some scientific articles and sipping on his own coffee.  Sai giggled and thanked him, letting her eye wander over the other monster, drinking the sight of him in as well.  Gaster had started out as her boss, but those times had changed as well.  There was just something magnetic about him….

 

As if sensing her stare, he peeked up from his phone, his brow raising as if in question, wondering what she was staring at.  Well, it was a perfect time as ever to tease him a little bit.  Leaning forward, she licked her lips.  “I’m just enjoying the sights,” she said with a wink at him, and then a small nod towards Grillby.

 

Gaster chuckled, ignoring his own slightly purple cheeks, taking a long pull on his coffee as he followed her gaze.  “Ah yes.  The coffee isn’t the only thing that is hot around here.” he said easily, causing her to laugh.  And how easy it was to do these days.

 

Yes.  How things have changed.  And all it took was one bad heat episode to bring the three of them together.

 

Just the other week Sai was assisting Gaster in his labs with his numerous experiments, meeting Grillby during her coffee runs.  And now… well.  She wore foundation and powder to cover her neck from last night’s fun.  The three of them were looking at moving in together, making everything official.  They just needed a house that was big enough to house the three of them.  Their schedules rarely matched up, so when they did, they tried to fill them as much as possible.  Going through ads, looking online, meeting with real estate agents.  There was always something not quite right with the house though.

 

“Hopefully they don’t force him to stay overtime again.” Sai sighed, watching as Grillby began to expertly mix another customer’s drink.  “We don’t want to meet this appointment.  I think the real estate agent will give up on us if we stand her up again.”

 

“I have a feeling that he won’t be.”  Gaster said, nodding towards the door.  A bell sounded and a small human rushed in, bundled in winter gear.  “I have a feeling that that is Grillby’s relief.” He said, closing out the tab on his phone and finishing his coffee.

 

Sai smiled in relief.  “Good.  So then a quick drive to the lab and then we’ll be off.” she said.

 

It still took Grillby ten minutes to be officially off work.  He sighed as he swung his apron over his shoulder, signing apologetically to them.  ‘Sorry.  Barbara comes on and needs to be reassured that there is enough product for her shift…’

 

“Don’t worry.” Sai said, grabbing both of their hands and leading them to the door.  “Let’s just go, and get out of here quickly before she changes her mind about allowing you to leave.”

 

The other monsters merely chuckled and allowed her to lead them away…

 

Blissfully unaware of how their lives were going to change forever again.

 

* * * * *

 

Sai peered out the window of the car, enjoying the snow that was falling.  Grillby had been driving for a few minutes now.  One of the advantages to a flame monster driving was that the car did not need to thaw for as long.  As she looked out the passenger window, she saw the faint outline of a rainbow, just beginning to fade away.  She and Gaster still hadn’t figured out what was behind that mass appearances of rainbows, causing a little frustration for him in the lab, and something told her that Gaster would not appreciate having this one being pointed out to him.

 

Instead she watched the rainbow slowly fade, guessing that the colours were caused by the sunlight reflecting off of the ice and water particles in the clouds.  Still, odd that they would be forming on a winter afternoon such as today.

 

The rainbow still retreating from sight when Grillby pulled into the parking lot, parking the car and putting up the parking pass.  Gaster, his nose still in his phone, quickly pulled open the door and began to walk to the front doors, the others hot on his tail. 

 

It was Sai who was first to enter the lab…

 

It was Sai who first noticed the man sitting on Gaster’s desk, going through his paperwork.  She froze, not saying a word, her eyes going wide as she stared.  This lab was supposed to be inaccessible by anyone who did not have a key or password.  And yet…

 

The man had long, dark hair, the waves stopping at his shoulders.  His eyes, furrowed as they read through the doctor’s notes, were a light, intriguing mixture of a blue-green, with a deep glimmer of mischief of them.  He was tall and lean, but not lanky, his skin slightly pale but smooth, without the hint of any blemishes.  A model’s dream.  There was the generous swell of muscles behind the tight, leather armour and pants…

 

Armour… could he be one of the hallucinations that the people have been reporting?

 

Gaster was less lenient about voicing his concerns.  “This lab is off limits to the general public, containing sensitive specimens and classified information.  Who are you and how did you gain access?” he demanded, standing slightly in front of Grillby and Sai.  His two pupils had changed from their normal white colour to purple, soon to begin to smoke.

 

The man was unconcerned, just simply chuckling as his eyes finally peered over the sheets of paper at the small group of them.  “You mortals have really lost touch with your history, haven’t you?” he asked, his eyes sparkling.  He placed the papers down, neatly Sai noticed, making sure they were exactly where Gaster had left them.  “Do you seriously not have an idea of who you are speaking to?”

 

“No, and at the moment I don’t care.  State your name.”  Gaster said warningly.  With a snap of his fingers long bones had formed behind him, pointing at the stranger.  He was not messing around, he could sense the strength and magic behind this stranger and he didn’t like it.  Not when Grillby and Sai were there, and not when he was close to his findings.

 

The stranger regarded the bones with something near boredom, like he was disappointed in the magic show.  “I go by many names.  It depends on who you ask and who wants to know.” he said with a careless shrug, eyes narrowed slightly in a japing expression.

 

Gaster wasn’t playing around.  In a blink of an eye his bones fired, breaking into several splinters and firing at the man.  Dust and bone spread throughout the lab, causing Sai’s eyes to water and Grillby’s flames to flicker.  As the aftereffects cleared, the man was nowhere to be found.  Not even a scrap of clothing….

 

“Impressive.  So the bones weren’t just holograms.  So Thor, in all his glory, was right.  Magic has indeed arrived at Midgard.” The man said from behind them.  The three whirled around, looking at the man that was now flipping through a notebook.  With a disenchanted sigh he closed the book and regarded them.  “Though I suppose I should have guessed that from the flaming man, and the man without flesh.” He said, looking at Gaster and Grillby.

 

Gaster bristled slightly, teeth grinding…

 

“My name is Sai,” Sai quickly intervened, smiling softly at the dark stranger.  “It is a pleasure to meet you.  It is not often that someone escapes Gaster’s attacks without a scratch.  You must be strong…”

 

The man looked at her with surprise, before breaking into a large grin, two dimples appearing on his cheeks.  “My name is Loki, m’lady.”  He said, bowing slightly to her.  “And believe me when I say that the pleasure is all mine.” He said with a wink

 

“Loki…”  Sai said.

 

“That is impossible.”  Gaster said.  “If you are truly who you say you are…”  The Norse God of mischief was very much a legend, even among the monsters of the Underground.  Heck, Sans himself had taken some inspiration from him when he played his pranks or said his jokes.

 

“I shouldn’t exist?” the voice came to their right, the man now beside their projector, looking at it with a perplexed expression.  “Perhaps.  But then again, men have always hated what they cannot prove with their sciences or see with their own eyes.”  He looked at the monster.  “But you should know better than anyone that sometimes that things just cannot be explained.”

 

“Everything can be explained.  In some way or the other.  If you just strip down to the atoms or electrons, even my ability to move without tendons or muscles can be explained.  Grillby’s fire can stay lit without fuel, or magical attacks are powered from our very souls.”  Gaster spat, eyes not leaving Loki.

 

“Ah mortals.  So eager to prove the impossible and so stuck in their ways.”  Loki was beside Sai now, taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss, causing her cheeks to bloom in a sweet blush.  “I must be off now, my father does not like us staying away too long.  However I will be back.”  He smiled at Sai before grabbing a horned helmet and putting it on.

 

The next moments happened too fast to be properly seen.  The lab was filled with several bright colours, the rainbow enveloping the grinning god, before retreating back towards the sky.  Gaster and Grillby looked up at the grey skies with narrowed eyes.

 

‘I don’t like him,’ Grillby signed to Gaster and Sai, huffing slightly and grabbing the briefcase.

 

Gaster scoffed and shook his head, checking the time and opening the door again.  “And thanks to him, we are going to be late.” He spat, urging the two of them through.

 

Sai, on the other hand, stared up at the sky for another few seconds before following the others out.  She found herself hoping that Loki would appear again to them.  And hopefully as soon as possible.

 


	3. Lucky Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai, Gaster and Grillby have found a house since their last adventure. It is perfect for them. Plenty of room for them to do their own thing, but then enough room for them to play together. The only downside is that it keeps them busy, and away from Sai sometimes.
> 
> However, not to worry. A god of mischief doesn't just have mischief on his mind.

The new house was amazing.  The real estate agent had really listened to them and gone above and beyond. 

A house with a large kitchen, preferably with stainless steel appliances so Grillby could cook and Sai could set fire to the water “safely”?  Check.

An office/studio space with fast and reliable internet so Sai could work on her projects or help do some basic research for Gaster?  Check.

A large patio with room for a barbeque and a Jacuzzi?  Big check mark here.  As an added bonus it overlooked a beautiful city park.  The view of the city fountain seemed to add a sort of elegance to the house.

A large basement?  Check.  Gaster was now able to practice his experiments at home, not leaving the house.  No more secretary that he needed to worry about, or other scientists that would fiddle with his findings.

And, the cherry on top, a giant, beautiful master bedroom.  Room for a super king sized mattress, huge walk-in closet space, and a great bathroom…. Check.

It was as if the house had been made for them.  It met every need and desire that the three had.  They had still taken a couple weeks to really make it their own home, adding their personal touches to each room of the house, A couple little flower gardens around the length of the house, and a tiny vegetable garden in the backyard, some pictures, a few books… but, at long last, it was finally perfect for them.  It was finally their home.

The only problem was the price.  It had met their entire wish list, and the price reflected that.  It had been a little on the expensive side, but, after talking it over for several days, Gaster, Sai and Grillby, had decided that it would be for the best if they invested in it.  Sai had begun to do commissions for art and journalism, Gaster somehow managing to write off most of the house’s utilities as expenses for his experiments, and Grillby had picked up another part-time job at a rival bar.  For some reason, despite his many years of experience, humans were very wary of letting him open up his own bar on the Surface.

They made it work.  And it was always worth it when they would collapse into bed at the end of the day.  Cuddling and falling asleep together.

Today, wasn’t one of those days.

Sai tossed and turned, alone and slightly chilled in the big bed.  She missed Grillby’s warmth and Gaster’s stability.  Grillby was working some precious overtime and Gaster on the verge of a breakthrough.  Both wouldn’t be up till later.

With a sigh, she stared up at the big ceiling, counting the tiles.  Perhaps if she could just will herself to sleep.

“A restless night, ma Cherie?  How unfortunate…” the familiar, smooth voice whispered to her ear.  With a small shriek, Sai sat up and whirled around.  She hadn’t heard anyone enter the room, but was just as surprised to see the deviously handsome Loki there.  The Norse god of mischief grinned at her, thrilled at her reaction.  “I must say, it really isn’t the night to be all alone.  The moon is full, a star-filled sky… and you are certainly dressed for the occasion.” He said, letting his eyes travel up and down her pyjama-clothed frame.  The large oversized t-shirt hid her curves, and the boxer shorts were just comfortable.

“What are you doing here?” Sai demanded, trying not to let the immortal see her flush.  The god had been on her mind ever since they had met a few, short months before.  If she thought him handsome there in Gaster’s lab, it was nothing to the way he looked now.  The night suited him, the moon shimmering off of his long, raven hair, the stars mirroring his troublesome look in his eyes.

A smile stretched across his lips.  “I’m on leave from Asgard for the time being, I think you mortals call it a vacation.  Thought I would poke around and see if I saw you again, though I would admit that I hoped to find you without your companions.”  He grinned at her.  “See what sort of trouble that I can cause.”

Sai huffed at him, still trying to hide her excitement.  “What sort of trouble?” she asked of him.  “Usually I am the one that gets into that,” she told him with a small wink.

Loki looked at her for a long moment, as if contemplating something.  Just as Sai began to think that she had overstepped her bounds, the god snapped his fingers.  Dark smoke covered him quickly, gone in a quick exhale of breath.  His green cloak and leather armour were gone.  Instead, he was wearing a deep blue, crisp police outfit.  “Did someone mention, trouble?” he asked.

Oh… oh…. that was a very tasty sight.  Sai smirked at him.  “That would be me, officer.” She teased him, feeling heat beginning to build between her legs.  Roleplay was definitely a kink of hers.  “I am the trouble.”

In a flash he had her pinned to the bed.  His hips settling smoothly over hers, arms raised above her head.  His mouth at her ear.  “Then you, my dear, are under arrest.” He said, the clink of handcuffs warning her that her hands were secured, even after he settled above her.  “Everything that you say or do, may be held against you…”

“Loki,” she murmured huskily to him.  “Loki.”

There was a flash of white as he smirked.  “Oh you are a cheeky, little thing…” he teased, bending down to kiss her deeply.  Sai sighed into the kiss, her eyes falling shut.  When was the last time that she had felt real human lips and tongue?  Grillby was made out of fire, and Gaster bone, so their kisses were different.  The kiss became more frantic and hungry, Loki gently slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her, and Sai sucking gently on it, causing them both to shiver slightly.

Though, Loki wasn’t necessary a human…

Large hands pushed up her top, exposing her breasts.  He groaned softly, momentarily breaking the kiss to look at them, hands gently squeezing and kneading them, feeling their soft weight.  Sai had to bite back a moan as he thumbed her nipples, her nerves firing sparking pleasure.  He was taking his time to study and learn her body, to pleasure her thoroughly. 

He bent his head and gently suckled.

With a loud gasp, Sai stretched and arched her back, unintentionally pressing herself closer to him.  She was helpless though, his weight settling on top of her like a blanket as her handcuffed hands kept her locked in place.  Trapped under him.

“You like this, m’lady?” he asked her, a shit eating grin on his lips.  Sai whimpered and nodded, seeking more pleasure.  “I’m sorry Sai, but I didn’t quite catch that.  Try me again?” his eyes sparkling at her.  He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

“Yes!” she exclaimed.  “More… I need more.” she pleaded, looking for more pleasure.  The heat inside of her was building.

Loki tsked gently at her.  “That’s not how you ask an officer of the law.” He said, straightening his shirt.  She pouted up at him but gave a burgled gasp as a single finger traced her outside lips.  Teasingly just touching the slick folds before withdrawing again.  “Ask me nicely, and call me Officer.” He ordered.

Sai gulped.  How did he know so many of her kinks already?  “Please, Officer Loki… I’ve been a bad, bad girl.  I need my punishment.  I need you to teach me a lesson.”  The dark eyes widened in what had to be arousal.  There was no mistaking that mixture of hunger and lust…

His hand delicately pinched her clit, causing her to gasp and become even wetter.  She couldn’t even press her legs together to try and hide it from him.  “Very well.  Let me show you how bad girls like you get punished.”  Her feet were lifted and placed on his shoulders, giving him full and open access to her core.  As she whimpered, he bent and began to kiss up her body.  Kissing first her hips, then travelling his way to her belly button, and slowly mapping his way to her breasts, his soft lips teased her skin.  Hinting at was to come.

Two fingers quickly entered her, pumping quickly into her, and then a third, stretching her out slightly for him.  “Don’t worry.  Since you are a first-time offender, I’ll be gentle…”  Just as quickly as the fingers entered her, they were gone, the soft clink of a belt and his buttons, and whir of a zipper replacing them.  He opened his shirt, and slowly began to pull down his pants.

Sai stared at him hungrily, watching as each precious millimetre of skin was exposed to her.  The hair running down his chest, leading to his groin was the same dark colour of his hair.  Sai wanted to run her fingers through it, feel his skin, but the handcuffs prevented her from acting.  She could only watch.  Slowly, as if putting on a show, he removed his tented pants and underwear.

Oh… Oh wow.  “Are you sure you aren’t the god of love or fertility?” she asked him, staring at his rod.  Loki was well-endowed indeed.  His shaft, although appearing to be mostly human, skin and flesh, had a few traits that could only be described as god-like.  He was as thick as two, almost three, of her fingers, and longer than the average human.  His head of the cock was a little more rounded than that of a human, reminding her of Gaster’s… it could only be described as a thing of beauty.

A soft chuckle interrupted her flushed and heated thoughts.  “I am very much only a god of mischief,” Loki assured her, ensuring her feet were secure on his shoulders.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll be gentle.  No one ever forgets their first time with a god or goddess after all.”

His finger sneaking down her body to rub her clit, his cock’s head pressed against her entrance.  Slowly, carefully, he pushed deeper into her, sliding into her wet channel.  “By Odin’s beard, you are wet and perfect.” He whispered to her, groaning as he slowly pressed his entire length into her.  Mewling, Sai again pulled at her hands.  She wanted to scratch his back, grip his shoulders, but she was bound to the stupid bed.  Almost completely helpless.

Loki smirked at her before he gave a small thrust, just checking how she could take him.  The head rubbed against her intimate muscles, causing shudders of pleasure to rock throw her entire body.  Sai nodded at him, giving him permission to do more.  Pressing even closer to her, he began to thrust his hips quickly.  Gasping, Sai could only tighten her legs around his neck and shoulders, and sit along for the ride…

For the pleasure.

With their new and improved closeness,  Sai realized that Loki did not mess around when it came to love-making,  Loki thrust into her, fast and hard, filling the room with the sound of loud slapping, his balls bouncing against her most intimate area.  And his cock, his cock!  As it thrust into her repeatedly, she realized that it seemed to target areas that affected her the most.  An extra shiver, a low moan or groan… anything that proved to him that he was being an effective lover.  Yet the rest of him did not remain still, either.  One hand coming up to squeeze and play with a helpless breast, his mouth kissing and nipping her neck, leaving a trail of developing hickies over the curve of her neck.

Panting, Sai tried to circle her hips, ride him even better.  The pinch to her bottom had her squeaking in surprise.  “None of that… just… just let me take… take care of you…” he panted, thrusting into her like a jackhammer.  Fast and hard and effective.

Withering, Sai mewled and gasped, hands clenching and pulling, desperately trying to touch him.  Loki pretended to simply not notice her hands, even as she became more and more frantic to touch him, the heat and pleasure inside of her growing and expanding, preparing to explode.  “Loki!” she cried out, sweat running down her body.

Smirking, he gave a hard pinch to her other nipple.  “Come on… what are you waiting for?” bending forward he bit her earlobe.  “Cum.” He ordered.

With a small scream, Sai cam, her pussy clamping tightly around his rod, and fluids squirting over the both of them.  It seemed like Officer Loki was close behind her as he only managed a few more thrusts before coming himself.  Sai groaned feeling the stickiness coat her from the inside.

“What a delicious looking cream pie…” Loki smirked, looking at his handy work.  “And so delectable, Sai.” He whispered to her, kissing her again.

* * * * *

“Sai.  Sai are you awake?”

With a groan she opened her eyes, looking into the concerned eye lights of Gaster and Grillby.  She was alone in the bed, the sheets and blankets a tangled and sweaty mess. 

“Well, I am now,” Sai said, sitting up, now noticing that her hands were free.  “What’s up?”

‘You were moaning and groaning rather loudly, and, when I came to check on you, you were flopping all over the couch.’ Grillby explained, silently looking her over and scanning her.  ‘I got worried…’

Sai looked around, seeing no sign of Loki.  “Sorry guys, just a dream,” she said, pressing her legs together…

The inside of her legs sticky with fluids.


	4. One Hell of a Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Gaster have to leave town, Loki is in trouble with Odin, leaving Sai all alone. Though, she isn't really, totally alone. In their absence, and in an effort to protect their kitchen, Grillby and Gaster have hired a butler. Sebastian is truly something else. Efficient and amazing, he is simply one hell of a butler...

It was weird sleeping alone.  It seemed that, after she got used to the two other bodies that were usually by her side, that being alone was torturous.  Her mind was half alert, listening to any and every sound, jerking her awake at the slightest sound.  Her skin crawled slightly, goosebumps coating her skin, ready to flee or fight.  It was like her protectors were gone.  She was exhausted, and more than ready for them to return to her.  Sai sighed, slowly beginning to wake up.  She was wrapped around a pillow, the fresh smell of laundry detergent and softener filling her nose, the barest scent of cologne still lingering in the fabric.  Again she blinked wearily around at the empty room.  Again, after taking not one, but two monsters as her lovers, three if you include the Norse god, Loki, it had become unusual for Sai to wake up completely alone.  There was usually someone there with her.  She sighed softly, nuzzling into the pillow and trying to will her body into some last few moments of rest.

She was truly unlucky for the next two weeks in that regard.  Both Gaster and Grillby were away.  Grillby was at a conference where, if he played his cards correctly, he might be able to reopen his bar on the Surface, be his own boss.  He would be infinitely more happy with that than working as a barista in the local coffee shop.  Another racist ass had tried jumping the counter to attack him.  And Gaster was away at a biology-magical conference that Sai wasn’t invited to.  And Loki, Loki was off doing Loki things.  Knowing him, he was probably in trouble with his father again for stirring up some sort of trouble or mischief.  The last time that he had visited her, he had warned her not to expect him for a long time.  It was fine, she didn’t need to cling to her boys.  She knew that they all had outside lives outside their little engagement.

Sai just missed them a little bit.  That was all.

Besides, it wasn’t like she wasn’t totally alone in the large house, despite what her senses were whispering to her.  Grillby and Gaster were away, but they wouldn’t leave her completely alone and vulnerable.

There was a polite, firm knock on the door before it was pushed open.  “Good morning, mistress.  It is time for you to wake up.”  The smooth, rich voice told her, footsteps almost silently crossing the length of her bedroom in a few strides.  A small rustle warned her to shut and avert her eyes as Sebastian opened the blinds and drawing back the curtains for her.  She groaned, looking at the clock with a slight feeling of hurt.  Was it that time already?

A small cup of coffee was placed on the nightstand, steaming hot and prepared just the way that she liked it she could tell.  “Breakfast is almost finished cooking, my lady.  We have bacon and eggs, toast and fruit salad as you requested yesterday.  Where would you prefer to eat this morning?”

He obviously wasn’t going away anytime soon.  Probably making sure that she didn’t fall back asleep.  With a groan, Sai sat up, yawning and stretching awake as Sebastian waited for her answer.  “I’ll eat in the dining room.” She decided, picking up the cup and taking a sip.  Yes.  Perfection as always…

Sebastian really was one hell of a butler.

The butler grinned, bowing in his signature half bow to her.  “As you wish, my lady.  I will finish with the preparations.  Please come down when you are ready.” He told her, leaving the room quickly as if he were never there.  She had always refused his help getting dressed.

Sai wasn’t sure how Grillby and Gaster had met the dark and mysterious butler.  One day she was being informed of their out of town plans, the next they had the tall butler looking after their every whim.

And he did such a good job, she thought as she ate her food, flipping through the news on her phone.  Already Sebastian had finished washing the dishes and had moved onto starting a load of laundry.  She briefly wondered how he always found work to do.  Shouldn’t the mansion be spotless by now?  He was always cleaning.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her notifications dinged.  Clicking it open she saw it was from Bucky, a sort of penpal of hers that she had met through her commission work.  What had started as friendly conversations and headcanon exchanges had changed to a special friendship.

And today…

“Sebastian, I will be having a visitor arriving tomorrow.  Can you make sure that the house is prepped for them?” she asked before blinking at her command.  Giggling softly, she grinned at the butler who had turned to face her.  “Oh, what am I saying?  Of course it will be!  You always do such a great job.”

The red eyes sparkled as a large smile broke across the normally serious butler’s face.  “It is an honour to know that you have such faith in my work.” He said, nodding softly towards her.  “Of course I will make sure that they will receive the very best hospitality.  Will they be moving in as well?” he asked.

“Eventually,” Sai admitted to him.  “But, because she is from out of country she needs to get her papers and Visa in order first.  This is more like a trial run.  See how she likes it, drop off a couple of boxes….”

“Sounds like it will have to be a productive visit then…” Sebastian said, looking at his little waist pocket watch.  He seemed to be debating something.  “If she has papers and needs a Visa, then she is coming from another country.  Should I be aware of any cultural differences or a language barrier?”

Sai giggled but could not hide how impressed she was with how through Sebastian was.  Not a single detail went unchecked, no problem considered too small.  “Oh no.  She’s just coming from Canada.  Perhaps just be prepared for a lot more ‘sorries’, or ‘excuse me’… oh.  She might like fries, er chips, with gravy on the side for after her flight.  Her version of poutine, but without the cheese I suppose.”

The butler sighed with relief.  Sai could only imagine that he had been planning on learning another language in an attempt to communicate with Bucky.  She decided that she would let him discover ‘Buckynease’ on his own….

Perhaps Bucky has a dictionary for them.

“Then I shall also begin preparations for her room.” Sebastian smiled at her.  “If you please excuse me, m’lady, I have much work ahead of me.”

“Oh of course,” Sai shooed him.  “I’ll be fine on my own for a little bit.”

“I’m under express orders not to let you touch the kitchen.  Please ring for me if you get hungry…”

“OHMIGAWD I WILL KILL GASTER.  THE WATER CAUGHT ON FIRE ONE TIME!”  Sebastian was already gone, disappearing down the hallway, a low chuckle echoing in the hallway.

* * * * *

After breakfast, Sai barricaded herself in her office, quickly losing herself in her work.  She had a few stories to work on, a couple articles to finish.  And then there were the art projects that were quickly becoming due.  It was amazing how busy she had become in such a short period of time.  She couldn’t complain, as Bucky and Gaster often said, it kept her out of trouble…

And out of Grillby’s beloved kitchen.

She was just about finished one of her commissioned artworks when a low buzzing sound caught her ear.  Distracted, she paused in her work.  Was Sebastian seriously vacuuming again?  Seemed like he just vacuumed the entire house yesterday.  It was just the two of them here.  How dirty could it get?

Her concentration broken, she walked out of the room, trying to see what he was up to.

The tall butler seemed to be flying around the house.  Curtains were freshly laundered and rehung with pride, drifting in with the soft breeze.  There was the distinct smell of fresh paint radiating from the guest room, soon to be Bucky’s.  In the kitchen, chocolate chip cookies and cake sat cooling on top of the stove, as something else, which smelled absolutely divine, finished cooking inside of the oven.  But the treats aren’t what caught her attention.  The furniture had been pushed to one side of the living room, making room for Sebastian as he was, indeed vacuuming again.  He had finally taken off his snow-white gloves, the pale skin of his hands finally exposed as he moved expertly around the room…

A tattoo of what looked to be a satanic circle on his hand.

“I’m sorry, mistress.” He said, appearing beside her with a tall glass of milk and a plate of cookies.  “I didn’t distract you, did I?” he asked, looking concerned.

Sai stared openly at him.  She knew that he was normal butler from the get-go.  He was simply too fast, too through, and too good at everything to be completely human.  He was also incredibly beautiful, beautiful in a way that was transfixing.  His skin was pale and smooth, not a single mark or scar on it.  His hair was sleek, soft and long, hanging and moving effortlessly around him as if it defied some form of gravity.  The eyes were as red as polished garnets, often deep in thought or memories, or looking at his own work with a critical gaze….

And eyelashes were not that lush or long, not even in the best looking of supermodels.

“Mistress?  Are you alright?” he asked again, breaking her thoughts and stare.

“Sebastian.  Tell me truthfully.  What exactly are you?” she asked.  “You have a satanic symbol on your hand…”

“Faustian.” He corrected gently.  “It is a Faustian contract seal.  It will be easier if I start from the beginning.  I will try to keep in simple.” He said.  At her nod, he guided her into a chair to sit as he told his story.

“My name is not really Sebastian, nor am I a, quote, ‘normal’ human being.  In actuality, I am a demon, one that is bound to this realm to eat the souls of the damned.  This is a form and occupation that I have happened to take to help serve my time here.  Get close to souls who are willing to form contracts with me. A Faustian contract.” he eyed her wearily as if making sure that she was still listening to her. 

Sai nodded, gesturing to continue on.  “A demon… contract?”

“In exchange for the mortal’s soul, I will work towards the goal of fulfilling their wish or goal.  I do not get their soul at the time of the creation of the contract, however.  During the time I am bound to the human, I will have to follow their orders and commands while offering my services to them, all while working towards accomplishing their goal.  When the mortal’s goal is completed, I will receive their soul.” He said, a hungry look crossing his face.

Sai shuddered, eyes widening.  “Gaster… Grillby…” she said softly.

“Oh no.  I did not take their souls, nor was I offered.  My last contract…. Well.  They found a loophole in the agreement.  Therefore, I was cheated out of my meal.” He sighed.  “I needed some way to get close to humans again.  This time, I merely offered my services on something called Kijiji…” he shrugged.

Sai looked around at the pristine house, all the work that he had done.  All the work that could be done.  How much it would help them all if there was another person, one who did not require food or money, one that would be there just to look after them…

“How does one exactly make a deal?”

* * * * *

The doorbell rang a couple days later.  Sai was at the dining room table, fingers flying across the keyboard of her laptop as she finished off one of the articles.  For once, her mind was clear and she was able to concentrate on the task at hand.

Sebastian was already at the door anyways.

She heard the door open and low voices talking to one another.  Must be the postal man.  Gaster had promised that he was sending back souvenirs for everyone and that they would make it home before him.

(Sai, prepare yourself for a slight interruption.) Sebastian’s voice sounded in her mind He was very amused by something by the sound of his purr.  Their mental link had established itself quickly and easily between the two of them, almost like it had been there the whole time.  Rather straightforwardly he had explained that it was easier when there was chemistry between the two, but Sai hadn’t managed to question him further on the subject.

(What sort of interruption?) She asked him, quickly saving her work and closing the laptop.

“Sai, might I introduce you to Ms Bucky of Canada?” his voice called out, just in time for a small blur of movement.  One second Sai was free, the next she was in serious danger of having her ribs crushed.

“OMIGOSH IT IS SO GOOD TO FINALLY MEET YOU!  YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE YOUR PICTURES!”  A bright blue eye sparkled up at her amongst some seriously wild hair.  “Well, I guess you would as they are your pictures.  I would hope so…. I guess you could have been a catfish but you always had such unique photos it never quite… you know what? Never mind.  It is fantastic to meet you.”

Sai grinned and hugged Bucky back.  “It is great to see you too finally!  Talking over the internet just isn’t the same.  Follow me and Sebastian and we’ll put your bags away and you can tell me all about your trip.” She said, smiling.  Her friend was exactly as she appeared online.  A bit of a stuttering mess, with words tumbling from her mouth a mile a minute but wholehearted and warm.

“Oh, let me tell you, flying in an airplane does not get easier, no matter how many times you do it,” Bucky said, grinning at Sai.  “Hey.  You got a new tattoo!” She said, gesturing to Sai’s throat.  “When did you get it done?”

Sebastian turned back to Sai, giving her a devilish grin.  “Oh just recently.  Grillby and Gaster haven’t seen it yet either.  It will be a surprise for them too.”


	5. Doggone It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life seems to have settled into a more relaxing role for Sai. Bucky is slowly moving in to the mansion, Grillby and Gaster settling in with their new jobs, and Sebastian is proving himself to be quite the butler.
> 
> But, when your guard goes down, that's when the dog comes home.

 

 

How quickly time passed, Sai mused quietly to herself.  It seemed like only the other day she was assistant to Gaster, crushing on both him and the guy who served her coffee.  And now… now here she was, sitting on this fantastic porch, sipping coffee brewed by a demon butler…

 

“I swear to God if you say it is evilly delicious again, I will slap you.” Bucky warned, sitting beside her.

 

“How did…”

 

“You had the look on your face.  The look of an oncoming pun.  That and when you looked down at your coffee…” Bucky winked at her, sipping her own.

 

Sai snorted.  “You’re lucky you’re just as crazy as I am.  My head is a dangerous place.” She smiled at her.  “How did your date go last night?  Kenny, was it?”

 

Bucky shrugged and shook her head.  “Funny how when your profile says ‘NO HOOKUPS OR ONE NIGHT STAND. I AM NOT INTERESTED IN SEX’ people take it as a challenge to try and… can I say fix you?” she sighed, taking a sip from her coffee.  “Doesn’t matter anyways.  Didn’t come up to greet me, didn’t introduce himself and then attempted to start an argument on what asexual means…”

 

“Sounds like a keeper.” Sai said, tipping her mug to her friend.  “Probably wonders why you didn’t drop your pants right there…”

 

Bucky giggled.  “A real keeper….” Bucky would have continued on when a large dog bounded into the backyard. 

 

Though this was no ordinary dog by the sight of it.

 

The dog was immense, dwarfing both her and Bucky, standing almost level with the size of the house.  Its eyes were blood red, with pupils that reminded her of a snakes.  Clever and yet there was something about them that spoke of evil, evil and power.  Like he had the power to shatter the porch they sat on with ease.  Sai let her eyes slowly take in his entire body.  His fur was various shades of white and grey.  Both his chest and tail fur, and the feathers on his paws were longer than the fur on the rest of his body.  They curled and spiraled elegantly, making him look like even more elegant and even larger than he already was.  And in the front of his forehead was a small birthmark in the shape of what looked to be a crescent moon.

 

“I would ask if that is a polar bear, but looks to be more wolf than bear.” Bucky said, putting her empty mug down and watching the creature carefully.  Both she and Sai were unsure on how to handle this.  They hadn’t seen anything so big before, and nothing quite so monstrous.  Sure Gaster and Grillby were literally monsters, but they had an air of kindness about them, warmth and openness. 

 

For a long moment Sai, Bucky and the dog stared at each other.  They didn’t make a sound.  What would Gaster, Grillby or Sebastian do?  Heck, they doubted that even Loki could do anything.  This thing…

 

The dog lurched forward suddenly, grabbing Sai by her collar and pulling her off the porch.  Sai could only give a shocked croak when the dog began to trot off with his prize, heading deeper into the forest surrounding the house.

 

“SAI!  SAI I’LL BE RIGHT THERE!  I’LL GET HELP!” she faintly heard Bucky cry out before she was too far gone to hear anymore.

 

* * * * *

 

The dog walked for a long time, putting a lot of distance between himself and the rest of civilization.  He moved so quickly.  It seemed like they were headed into a vastly different world.

 

The trees were wide and tall, overgrown with moss and ivy by the time that the dog finally stopped.  Ears perked forward he looked around, ensuring that no one had managed to follow them.  Only then did he put Sai down, walking a little distance and taking a drink from a stream.

 

Sai looked around.  The place was beautiful.  Ancient and old and majestic…. But far from home.  “Where are we?” she asked, looking to the dog.  He did not intend to harm her, that she could feel.  But, if not harm, what were his intentions?

 

“Home… at least what counts for home on this Earthly pane.” The dog rumbled to her, a red glow slowly encasing over his body.  Before Sai’s eyes he was shrinking, his form changing.  In an instant a tall man stood in front of her.  He was lean and tall, towering over her short 5 foot something frame.  His eyes, no longer red and threatening, had gold irises, though still slightly misshapen.  He still had that blue-cgrey crescent moon shaped birthmark on his forehead, but now other markings, two swipes of burgundy on his cheek and on his eyelids, joined them.

 

The effect was breathtaking.

 

“Wait.  Did you say Earthy pane?” Sai questioned, finally shutting her mouth.

 

The man nodded, folding his hands in front of himself.  “I am Lord Sesshomaru.  I am a demon…”

 

“You’re a demon too?” She questioned impatiently.  No wonder she was seeing similar traits between him and Sebastian.  She would have to ask Sebastian about the finer details when she got home but if they were the same species… a low growl interrupted her thoughts.  His eyes were fading back to a pale red colour, his hair flickering although there was no wind. She must have angered him somehow.

 

“Why do humans always feel the need to constantly interrupt me?” he complained, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “It seems like there is no respect to anyone of the higher power these days.”

 

Sai quickly realized her mistake.  “Oh!  I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

 

“It’s always the same thing.  You didn’t mean to or you didn’t hear me. How have you guys lasted so long?” he wondered out loud to himself. 

 

“Hey!  Now who’s interrupting who?” Sai demanded.  “Now.  Why are we here and why did you take me? I’m sure that there are other ‘worthy’ people who would be thrilled to be stolen by the big, bad wolf, but I am not one of them.”

 

“One, and get it through your head. I am not a wolf, I am a dog.  This is important so remember it.  Dog.  My cousin is a wolf and I need no further ties to his useless name.  Two. There is no real special reason that I took you.  I took you because I wanted to.” he sighed, looking at her.  He too couldn’t’ comprehend why he had done such a stupid move, kidnapping a human girl was frowned upon even if it was consensual.  But for a moment as she had sat on the porch, laughing with the other human, she had reminded him of another human girl.  One with large eyes and a contagious smile.  One who loved him for who he was, not what he was.  One who wasn’t scared of him or his title, not even his appearance had brought fear to her when she had first seen him.

 

One who was buried under one of the mighty trees, marked by a simple grey stone.  His heart hurt at the thought. Tenseiga couldn’t bring her back to him.  Perhaps she was finally at peace.

 

“Your face… you were in pain for a second.  Are you hurt?”

 

Sesshomaru jumped for a second, looking at the purple and red haired vixen.  How was it… it took his minions, other demons and people years to read his facial expressions.  And yet, this human just looked at him.

 

“I am fine.” he said.

 

She took a step forward.  “Physically yes. Your expression was not of fresh, new pain.  It was as if it was old.  Something that you were trying to convince yourself to move on from. But we all know,” she looked up at him for a second before taking his hand and squeezing it gently, “we all know that the pain never truly fades away.  Does it?”

 

Sesshomaru blinked at her, slightly astonished.  Ignoring his pulse that had jumped for a second at her touch, he instead peered closer at her.  “How do you know such things?  You must be a witch…”

 

The girl laughed, a clear, twinkling sound causing his heart to skip a beat.  God she sounded like Rin like that.  He wanted to make her laugh again and again… “Not a magician,” she said with a wink, “I practice psychology.  Science of the mind.”  She took another step forward.  “But I know that look from my face in the mirror too.  How it came to be… it is not important now.  But I know that it isn’t good to be alone.  It is better to be with those who understand and who will help.”

 

“What do you impose, Ms. Not-a-Witch but reads inside of my mind?” he asked warily.

 

Again that giggle sounded.  How easy it was to amuse her.  “My name is Saiyurimai, but call me Sai. I propose that you take me home to my friends and we look at patching that hole in your heart.

 

“Saiyurimai…” the name itself was sweet.  It fitted her perfectly.   Here was a human, he could tell, of passion and joy…

 

“Sai… I will consider your offer.  But do not be surprised if I walk away.”

 

* * * * *

 

Sebastian blinked in surprise as the large dog landed again in the yard, this time crouching to let its rider down.  He sighed ruefully.  Her clothing would be covered in dog hair and drool…. This is why he preferred cats. 

 

In a flash he was by her side, assisting her down.  “Welcome back Sai.  I trust you enjoyed your little adventure?”

 

Her eyes were sparkling.  “Sebastian!  It was amazing.  His little grove is beautiful and ancient, just like those classical sets that you like to see.  He can go so fast and his fur is so soft…” she continued to gush as Sebastian warily sized up the creature.  He supposed that this wouldn’t be the first time that Sai had won the heart of someone of a different calibre of her.  And they could always use a guard dog.  “Oh!  I almost forgot! Sesshoumaru is a demon too!  You have to tell me how you guys are related, if any.”

 

Ah.  That explained the aura.  “Of course, my dear.  I would be more than happy to explain everything.  However, I do suggest that you give Bucky a call as she went out looking for you and has not been home since.”

 

“Oh… oh! Oh no!  I’ll call her right now.” worriedly, Sai took Sebastian’s phone and punched in the number, impatiently waiting for the dial tone.

 

“What an odd contraption…” the dog said, watching as Sai paced. 

 

Sebastian sighed.  “The world used to be so simple…” a phone on the porch table rang.  Bucky’s phone.

 

Sai froze, looking towards the sound.  “Oh no….”


	6. Love for Bucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky (rather stupidly) had chased after Sessoharmu after he kidnapped Sai. Now she is out and about in the world without her cellphone, and the others have no way of contacting her.
> 
> Where could she be?

Sai was panicking, pacing back and forth.  Gaster and Grillby, after celebrating her return, had quickly ran after Bucky. They had just been grabbing their Underworld weapons when Sai had returned, disrupting the rescue mission, but now… Bucky… she was out there, somewhere.  Sesshoumaru and Sebastian were at least able to bring her inside, but it didn’t do much better. She stared at the phone in her hand, her mind racing.

Bucky was out there somewhere, attempting to chase after her, and without her cellphone.  She hadn’t lived in the area long, in fact she was still only on a temporary visiting Visa, still on the government’s call if she stayed or went. “She’s probably out there, lost and confused.  What if she’s hungry?  Or cold?  It’s all my fault…” she muttered, pacing around the living room, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

Finally, Sesshoumaru, the newest addition to the little group, grabbed her shoulders, pressing her into the couch.  “Stop pacing.  Such actions only expel your own energy.  Your other mates are out there looking.  You need to calm down, let the energy flow.” She looked up at him confused for a second, before sighing, staring at the phone in her hand. The demon sighed slightly.  Humans were truly lost without these new pieces of technology, weren’t they?

Sebastian came in the room.  “As much as I hate to agree with the dog, he’s right.  Demon’s energy and the magic of Gaster and Grillby work similar.  The more crowed your thoughts and chi is, the harder it will be to find her.” He took Bucky’s cellphone from her hand, replacing it with a cup of coffee.  “Now.  Deep breaths.  Here’s what you need to do.  You need to think of Bucky, every little detail counts.  Really remember her.  Her hair, the tone of her voice.  It will help Grillby and Gaster look for her.”

With a sigh, Sai looked into her coffee, thinking long and hard.  About how much Bucky enjoyed her coffee, just as much as Sai did.  She was always one of the first ones to the freshly brewed pot, drinking long into the evening.  It seemed that the caffeine did not affect her in the evening.  How her glasses were always dirty, no matter how often and when she cleaned them. How she loved going through Sai’s books and art, helping her with a pose or word.

Sai took a sip of coffee, feeling her heart warm and slow slightly.  Something was alright with the world.  Bucky was going to be ok… she could just feel it.

* * * * *

There was a loud knock on the door. Sai blinked awake, sitting up on the couch.  Oh… how long had she been asleep?  The last she remembered was thinking about Bucky, drinking her coffee… if Sebastian slipped a sleeping aide in the coffee again, she was going to have to punish him.

Sitting up with a loud yawn, she straightened her clothes, attempting to brush her hair back into place.  How late was it?  The sun was still shinning so it had to still be fairly early.

She could hear Sebastian’s low voice at the door, talking to someone.

“Sebastian?  Who’s at the door?” she asked, yawning and rubbing at her eye, stepping into the hallway.  Peering sleepily up at the door, she paused, blinking again.  “Bucky?”

“Sai!” mud-covered hands wrapped around her, hugging her close.  “I was so worried I couldn’t even think!  When I saw that dog carry you off, I screamed for the others, grabbed my jacket and then ran after you guys.  I didn’t even think about my cellphone…”

Sai wrapped her arms around her friend, listening to her talk on, a large smile upon her lips.  They were both safe.  “I’m so glad you’re home.  Did Gaster and Grillby find you?”

Bucky looked up at her, smiling. There was mud all the way down the front of her jacket.  “No, Sebastian is calling them now so they should be home soon.”

Oh.  “So… if not them, then who?”

“Oh!” Bucky smiled for a second.  “That’s right. I need to introduce you guys.” Grabbing Sai’s hand, she led her back to the door to where Sebastian was just turning to talk to someone on his phone.  “Sai, meet Stretch.  Stretch, this is Sai.” Turning from Sai, Bucky gave a shy, but large smile to the monster on the porch.

On the front porch stood a skeleton.  A real live, boney skeleton, like Gaster but minus the cracks in the front of his skull.  His eyes were friendly if tired, and his smile was large and kind.  Dressed in an orange hoodie, brown pants and runners, he looked like he was simply out for an everyday stroll.  He looked almost normal.  “Nice to meet you Sai,” he said, outstretching a hand to her, “Bucky said many things about you.”

Sai giggled softly, reaching out taking his hand.  “Only the good things are true,” she said with a small wink.  Once she grabbed his hand, she froze hearing a loud, embarrassing noise.  Oh… she flushed darkly.

Stretch crackled, showing her the whoopee cushion in his hand.  “Gets them every time.” he grinned, watching both Bucky and Sai grin and giggle softly at the trick.

“Perhaps I can get you something to drink, Stretch?” Sebastian asked, hanging up the phone.  “Come inside and pull up a seat. We would all like to hear how you found Bucky.”

“Yes, where are my manners?  Come in Stretch.  Bucky, I think Sebastian made a fresh pot of coffee.  Hopefully he leaves the sleeping medicine out of it this time.” Sai said, gesturing them forward.

“Thank you, I would love a bottle of honey if you have one,” Stretch said, walking in and taking off his shoes at the front door.

Sebastian made a face at the request but did not deny it, choosing to slip into the kitchen before Sai could reprimand him.  Though he needn’t have worried.  Sai had just seen Bucky’s face brighten into one of the most beautiful and hopeful smiles as Stretch agreed to come inside for a drink.  One that she carefully hid as Stretch looked back behind him to make sure that she was still following.

Well.  Now that was interesting indeed~

* * * * *

Sai sat with Sesshomaru on the other couch, Sebastian standing beside her, making sure that everyone was content and full. Gaster and Grillby were on their way home, soon to be home. Sai hid her grin behind her cup, watching Bucky sneak glances at the tall skeleton before looking into her own cup.  This was so unlike Bucky to be acting this way.  Usually Bucky was cool to the point of disinterest around guys.  But now…

She frowned a little as Bucky told Stretch the story about the mansion.  How it had been Sai’s idea to buy the house and convert a few of the rooms into studies, and how they were going to knock down a couple of walls and try build a library.  Of how lucky she was to be living here with Sai rent free as she looked for work, waiting for her Visa to be finalized.  Bucky was building her image up. Why?

Sebastian looked at her, catching her eye before speaking to her through their link.  (I believe that Bucky is “building your image up”, because she thinks that you might want him for yourself.)

Sai chocked into her coffee.  (She obviously likes him, why would she give him to me?) She demanded of him, grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth, waving off Bucky’s and Stretch’s questions.

(Because, from what you and Bucky have described to me, Bucky cannot give THAT to anyone yet.) Sebastian met her eyes.  (She would consider it selfish if she could not meet their so-called needs.  So, in this scenario, she is giving you the opportunity to have him if you want, and him the opportunity to be happy.)

(But….) Sai looked over at Bucky.  Bucky was smiling shyly at Stretch, eyes looking him over before looking down into her coffee.  Suddenly Sebastian’s comment made sense.  (Still.  I’m not going to let her sell herself short.  She’s an amazing girl who deserves the best!  If Stretch can’t see that, then he doesn’t deserve her!)

Gaster and Grillby walked through the door then, smiling at Sai and Bucky.  Grillby waved to Bucky first before coming up to Sai and kissing Sai gently on the lips, sitting on her other side.  Gaster froze, looking at Stretch.  He stared at him before shaking his head, grabbing another chair and sitting beside them.  “Bucky, I do suggest that the next time you go on any impromptu adventure missions that you take your cellphone with you.  There is a GPS tracker installed in it.”

Bucky flushed and chuckled awkwardly.  “Yeah… next time Sai is kidnapped I’ll make sure to pack a bag with the essentials first…” she looked down at her coffee.

“Now where is the adventure if you’re completely prepared for it?” Stretch teased her, smiling at her.  “Part of the fun is if you lack the baggage.” He said with a small wink.

Caught off guard, Bucky chuckled, eyes sparkling.  “What you’re saying is that my current reception is just poor?” she attempted, earning a supportive grin from the skeleton and a groan from the others.

“Mercy!” Sai cried out, watching the two.  Yes… these two with their similar jokes…

“So tell us… how did you run into Bucky?” Gaster asked him, crossing his legs.

Stretch hummed.  “Less run into her, and more find her tied up in her situation.” He said, again with a wink. Judging by Bucky’s flush and giggle, that was another pun.

* * * * *

Bucky ran through the forest, eyes peeled for the next footprint.  It wasn’t fair that the beast was able to take such long strides.  If Bucky missed the snapping of branches and leaves, she was sure that she was headed in the wrong direction.  And yet, the monster had to be ages ahead of her.

Her lungs burned for breath, eyes watering, her heart pounding in her chest, but she still didn’t pause.  After everything that Sai had done for her, she had to do this one thing for her.  Grillby and Gaster would be by her side soon, even Loki if he was able to escape his father, and then…

Then the monster would pay for even touching her friend.

Panting, she ran on.

With a startled yelp, something snagged around her leg, jerking her to the ground.  She landed face first into one of the large prints, slipping further into the print even as her leg jerked her up.  Groaning she hung there.  The print was deep, probably the size about half of her. She sighed, finally pausing to catch the breath she so desperately needed.

Who was she kidding?  She was just a human… she wouldn’t be able to help Sai even if, by mere coincidence, she was able to catch up to the dog.

She’ll have to wait for Gaster and Grillby.

Looking around she noticed that the front of the print looked to be more like a step ladder. The divots in the print would make it easier to climb out of.  At least then she could wait beside the footprint instead of in it.  She just needed to get the rope off of her ankle. She began to pull and tug at the knot, trying to get it to loosen.

It was no use.  The knot was tied tightly, expertly.  This was not their first time laying traps.

Useless.

Ok.  Next plan.

She’ll pull herself out of the hole, and then wait beside it.  Grillby could probably burn the rope and then they would be on their way again.

With a soft groan, she attempted to pull herself out of the print.  Might as well not embarrass herself further than she already had.  The ground was slick and soft.  Every time she tried to pull herself backwards, she slipped forward. She attempted to climb the rope holding her leg, but found that the mud had slipped into the fibres, making it wet and damp.

Son of a…

“Hey.  You ok?” a lazy voice drawled.

If this was Gaster’s attempt at being funny, she didn’t appreciate it.  “Oh, just dandy.  When falling into tracks, I also like to get myself stuck in rope traps.  You know.  It just really livens up the whole experience.”

There was a chuckle from behind her.  “Alright, alright. I got it.  Ok.  I’m going to pull you back and get you out.” There was a gentle touch to her leg. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to be knot-ty. I’ll just pull you out…”

Despite herself, Bucky giggled. “Fine… just hurry? The blood is rushing to my head…”

The hand grabbed hold of her knee. “Sure thing. Just one good tug and…” up she went.

Bucky sighed, feeling her blood return to the other parts of her body.  “Thank you,” she said, rubbing at her eyes as he cut away the rope.

“Don’t mention it.  My brother thought he cleaned up the last of these.  I’ll have to tell him to go through and take a closer look.  The next human we catch might not be as nice.”

* * * * *

“And that was when I realized that it wasn’t Gaster…” Bucky said, ignoring how Sai and her companions chuckled at her misfortunate. Sai grinned at her, eyeing the muddy jacket.  Suddenly that made a lot more sense.

“I have to say that you did leave a lasting impression,” Stretch again winked at her, a large grin on his face.

Sai watched them talk, leaning back into the embraces of her own mates.  Bucky seemed to be enjoying herself, and was even comfortable around Stretch.  And Stretch, while not openly flirting with her, seemed to be content to keep his eyes on her, a smile on his skull, his arm on the back of the chair. She smiled at the others, encouraging them to act just as normal.

“She’s good at that.” Sai grinned at her, winking back and nodding at her. Sending a message that, by the look of Bucky’s face, she had received.

* * * * *

“So how do you move without tendons or muscles?” Bucky said, looking at his hand and watching Stretch move them naturally as she would.  “Biologically it doesn’t make any sense.  Nothing to send an electrical signal, nothing to pull back on them bone…”

Stretch grinned.  “I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He bent closer to her ear, giving a stage whisper.  “It’s magic.”

“That’s not a real answer!” Bucky sputtered, looking up to see his teasing smile.

Sebastian and Grillby had gone to the kitchen to make supper and Sesshomaru had excused himself, going outside to sun in the last rays of the day and nap.  Leaving Stretch with Bucky, Sai and Gaster.

Bucky had been aweing over Stretch’s skeletal body, asking questions about how he moved and other similar questions.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Sai whispered to Gaster, her eyes sparkling.

“If the answer is seeing Bucky trying to pass off her obvious attraction for Stretch as mere biological and physiological fascination as opposed to a real crush, than yes.” He whispered back, winking at her.

So it wasn’t just her.  Good. “I think I ship it.” she said.

“Well.  It would be up to both Bucky and Stretch if the two of them reciprocate those feelings…” Gaster began.

“Well how do you eat?  And don’t say magic!” Bucky asked him.

Stretch chuckled. “Well, to be specific.  My tongue breaks down food molecules, both monster and human though it works best with monster food.  After it is broken down, the nutrients travel all over my body and it is used like that.  Instantly.” He grinned at her.  “Part of the reason that I am so skinny.”

“A tongue?” Bucky questioned, an eyebrow cocked.

With a grin, Stretch exposed his bright orange tongue, sticking it out of his jaw.  “Upon demand.” He smugly replied.

Bucky sputtered, staring at the orange ecto-flesh.

“… ok.  So they both return feelings.  And yes…  I ship them too.” Gaster said to Sai’s prodding.

* * * * *

They had plugged in the movie hours ago. Sai stretched and yawned, snuggling up against Grillby’s warm body. It had been a good one too, one that she had wanted to see for a while now. Looking over at Stretch and Bucky…

Oh…

Bucky had fallen asleep during the movie, leaning against Stretch.  One hand had been draped around his middle, her head resting slightly on his chest.  She looked completely content. Happy.

Stretch sat there, one hand gently stroking her back, watching her sleep.  His eyes looked warm and just as happy as she did.

Patting Grillby’s chest, letting him know she’ll be back soon, she got up, walking over to them.  Stretch glanced up at her.  “Come on.  I’ll show you where her room is.” She said, gesturing for him to follow her.

Stretch looked surprised for a second before picking up Bucky’s body and holding her close. Bucky made a noise at being moved and clutched at his hoodie, causing Sai to smile at the move.  “And a guest room for me?” he asked quietly, carrying Bucky.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea… if you move you may wake her.” Sai said, gesturing him into Bucky’s room. “She’ll understand in the morning.”

The skeleton looked at Sai, before looking back at the sleeping human in his arms.  “Thank you Sai,” he whispered, carrying Bucky into the room.

“No.  Thank you.” Sai said, closing the door behind them and returning to Grillby.  Bucky was in good hands, she was sure.


	7. Some Edge-y Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life seems to be settling down for Sai. Her numerous mates are getting along and they are truly making their house a home. Even Bucky has a love interest that seems rather promising. What else could go wrong?

Hours slowly turned into days as time continued to dance by for Sai.  Things were settling in nicely with her new life.  Her new mates, as she had come to call them, all seemed to get along with each other more or less, and seemed to know who or what she needed. 

Gaster had finally finished setting his laboratory up in their basement.  Beakers were always bubbling, with strange concoctions, liquids being pulled from everywhere. Strange wires and burners were everywhere.  He even had a little floating tank set up down there.  Nothing was in it… yet.  Sai wasn’t too sure what he was working on down there, but as long as it wasn’t a drug lab or anything else that would have the place condemned, she was ok with it.

Grillby and Sebastian had finally reached an agreement on the kitchen, setting it up in a way that the both of them could use it whenever the other person was not.  There was a slight disagreement on cooking styles and what truly made up the “perfect” meal.  Grillby still specialized in his delicious, but greasy, bar foods, while Sebastian leaned towards fresh or lightly seared food.  There was food and plenty of it each day.  Sai was sure that she had gained weight, and Bucky occasionally echoed that worry.

Loki, no longer banished to Asgore, had returned to her, though he had taken refugee in the attic of the house.  He was planning something devious, that much she was sure.  But she was just happy that he was home.

Stretch settled in nicely with the rest of the gang.  He was friendly and funny, and even could hold a decent conversation with Gaster about science-y gizmos that left both her’s and Bucky’s heads spinning. He was content in sharing Bucky’s room with her, feeling no need to have a separate room.

Sesshomaru had taken to the house, despite his initial hang ups about the place.  The demon found himself content to hide in his dog form, especially when his yards upon yards of free-flowing white fur flowing majestically in the slight breeze. He loved to sprawl himself out in the front lawn, taking in every last drop of sunshine that he could.  He was an excellent guard dog, making sure that other, curious humans (or even the Anti-Monster gang members) kept their distance.

Life was just about perfect.  Though, there was only one small problem with Sesshomaru.  They were now forced to pick up their mail in town as the mailman refused to come anywhere close to the great dog.  Just the sight of him sent the poor man shivering.

One warm, bright afternoon, Bucky and Sai drove the short way into town to grab the mail and a couple bags of groceries that Grillby had asked them to pick up.  Bucky stared out the passenger window as Sai started to drive home.  The mail was just the normal junk mail and a couple bills.  Nothing official from the federals yet.  Bucky was beginning to get worried and it showed.  Her paperwork was still in limbo, meaning that the government could have her shipped at any time back to Canada.  None of them ever said anything about it, but it was a small worry that they had.

“You know, it’s funny.  When you are driving all you think about is how much the car costs you.  Insurance, gas, upkeep… but when you don’t have a car, all you can think of is how stuck you are.” Bucky said.  “Reminds me of my younger days when I didn’t have my licence.  Had to get mom and dad to drive me everywhere.”

Sai chuckled, looking over at her friend.  “Have you heard from them in a bit?” she asked.

Bucky shrugged.  “Just a quick text message the other day.  Wondering when I’m coming home.”

“So they still aren’t happy that you packed everything up to go live with you penpal in the next country?”

“Nope.  Still thinking that I’m living some sort of delusional life.” Bucky raised her hands and did some sort of jazz hand sign. She had been frustrated at home and had come here to attempt something new.  She had come here with her diploma, but it was impossible to find anything in her field at home.  She did some work on the side but, before she could start looking for ‘real’ work, she would need to get that damned paperwork from the government, giving her permission to work… and be a dual citizen.  “They keep think thinking that I’ll wake up one day and you’ll make me regret it.  Meanwhile my sister…. Well.  Don’t get me started on her again. And my brother, well he’s doing alright back home.”

Sai chuckled softly.  Bucky and her were very similar in their views of their siblings. She didn’t have much contact with her parents either… having old fashioned views, dating monsters and having multiple partners was something that went against the grain for them.

“Oh hey, a thrift store…. Wanna stop in quickly?  See what they have?” Bucky said, looking at the large building.

Sai chuckled but pulled into the parking lot.  “You are either finally showing your age and wanting to go antiquing, or have been watching far too much of that Canadian or American picker show.” she teased, making sure that the door was locked.

“Hey, I found stuff before! I sold it on eBay for a good price!”

“Until the post office screwed you over for shipping and you made nothing.”

“…. Shut up.”

* * * * * *

They spent the next hour going through the aisles.  They found clothing and other household necessities, a couple of movies and were browsing the book section. “So… how are you and Stretch?” Sai asked, flipping through a book.  Ugh.  It was missing pages.  Destruction of books should be a crime.

Bucky flushed softly, beginning to read the first couple pages of a book.  “It’s going alright.” she carefully admitted, adding the book to their basket.

Sai wiggled her eyebrows.  “Just alright?” she teased before smiling.  “If I have to beat him up for you, you know I have two very capable demons who are more than willing to raise a little hell in appeasing me.” she said, thinking of Sebastian and Sesshoumaru. They would be ferocious and terrifying in battle.

That got a little giggle out of Bucky before she moved onto the next book.  To Sai’s horror, her face collapsed.  “We talked it over.” she said. “He said it’s no big deal to him, that he would rather have me as we are now.  He’s content with cuddling and kissing and snuggling… I just…” she said, putting the next book down.  “I just feel like I’m leading him on.  He’s done…” she searched for the right word before glancing around the store.  “He’s done everything before.”

“So are you upset that he’s experienced?” Sai asked, trying to understand.  “And what do you mean, leading him on?”

“Not upset that he’s experienced…” Bucky sighed.  “Just… you know.  When you’re brought up you’re always taught that boys will say anything to get into your pants.  That men and women are wired differently... and with me, I have never had a real desire to do that.  With anyone. I’ve never felt a need, I’ve never felt that urge.  And I don’t take pleasure out of dirty talk or heavy petting.” She shuddered slightly, a distant look coming to her eyes.  Sai hugged her sideways, knowing that she was thinking of something in her past.

Something that continued to hurt her though she didn’t know the way to explain it.

“So for me to be so asexual…. And him to be so active… it’s not fair to him to hold back because of me.  Why should he have to change because I am… what’s the word?  I’m different? I’m broken….”

“Definitely not broken.” Sai said firmly.  “Asexual is a spectrum, just like anything else these days.  And he sees you as worth it.  He wants to be with you, for you.”

Bucky sighed and looked away.  “Why?  I can’t give him that… though…” she flushed.

Sai blinked in surprise.  If Bucky was imagining it, and took this type of reaction from it, maybe all she needed was a little time.  Maybe she was more demisexual than asexual, and had found no one that she liked or trusted enough to fulfill that role in her life. After all, as she had just said.  Her identity was spectrum.  She called herself poly and pansexual, yet she knew others who were pan that would not go for monsters.  “I think that you would be surprised with what you already give him… and how much you can give him.  Love is powerful.”

Before Bucky could argue with anything else, a small glint caught her eye.  “Oh?” She grabbed the book, turning it over in her hands.  Sai fought back a smile.  There was a little bit of a magpie in her, always drawn to something shiny.

The cover of the book looked to be red leather, bound with gold or brass clasps.  What really stood out was the hand print on the front of the journal, along with the number two.

“The hand print has 6 fingers including the thumb…” Bucky said.  “What is that called again? Polydactyl?”

Sai chuckled.  “You’re the one with the diploma with medical terminology.  You tell me.” she teased as Bucky huffed at her.  Sai chuckled and took the book from her.  “This is really interesting… unique.” She said, flipping through it.

Bucky groaned seeing the pages full of writing.  “A journal that has been used…. That’s bad luck.” she said.

“What are you saying?”

“A journal is supposed to carry a snapshot of someone’s life, right?  Their personal thoughts and feelings, how they viewed the world.  If you read a dead person’s journal, you’re opening the portal between the conscious and unconscious, the living and the dead.”

Sai stared at her for a bit.  “For someone who is not a fan of horror, you sure know a lot about superstitions…”

Bucky chuckled softly, shaking her head. “Sorry, sorry… I’ll leave it be…” she moved on to the next aisle over.  Looking at the journal, Sai debated on what Bucky said.  Chuckling she put the book in the basket and followed Bucky.  She already had two demons and a god by her side.  She didn’t have anything to fear.

* * * * * *

Sai pulled up in the driveway.  “Home sweet home.” she said, parking the van and grabbing her purse.  “Ready to show everyone all of our treasures?” she asked.

Bucky snorted. “Ah yes.  The creepy old journal that will open the void to the other side…”

The van’s back door flew open, opening with a muffled bang.

With a small shriek, Bucky and Sai turned towards the back, only to see a mildly confused Gaster, Grillby and Stretch looking at them.  “We…. Thought you needed help with the groceries….” Stretch said, watching the two carefully.

Sai was first to recover. Giggling she nodded.  “Yes, if you don’t mind boys, we would love some help from the big, strong, manly monsters.”

A polite rap on the window, and Sebastian was opening the door for her, offering her a hand.  “We are glad to see that you guys are alright.” he said, helping her out of the van.  “I already made supper so it should be ready soon.  For dinner we have a delicate beef fillet stew with fresh spring vegetables.”

Her stomach rumbled at the thought of it.  “Thank you, Sebastian…”

“Glad you arrived home safely!” Loki called out, waving at the girls. His cap, or cloak as he thought of it, was tangled up in some branches up top.

“…. Dare I ask how and why…?”

“Sesshomaru woke up from a nap with pink fur. He will not be joining us for supper, by the way.  He said something about a spring that might be able to remove the colour.” Sebastian said, grabbing the front door for them.

Oh… that certainly explained everything.

What seemed like only moments later, the shopping bags were put away, supper served, and everyone sitting around the table.  Sai couldn’t help but notice the slightly tortured look on Bucky’s face.  Seems like their little talk today hadn’t helped much… if anything Bucky seemed to be more anxious.

They had just started eating when there was a loud bang on the door.  Bucky and Sai looked at each other, both looking worried and scared.  Of course on Sesshomaru’s night off this would happen…..

Sebastian replaced the water pitcher and went to the door. “Hello, how can I…”

“WHERE IS THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING WEEDBAG? HIS GPS SHOWS THAT HE IS HERE….”

“Edge! Calm down! This is not how we talked about this!”

Gaster chuckled softly. “See Bucky?  GPS systems work…” Bucky sighed softly, seeing no humour in the situation.

It was Stretch who got up first and went to the door.  “Do I hear familiar voices?” he asked, teasing.

There was a flurry of activity and the orange skeleton stumbled back, a much smaller, blue skeleton clutching around his middle.  “PAPY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!  WHEN YOU TEXTED ME THAT YOU WERE AT A FRIEND’S HOUSE, EDGE TOLD ME NOT TO WORRY.  BUT THEN YOU NEVER CAME HOME AND I….”

A darker skeleton, looking almost identical to Edge but seemingly made out of edge and sharp corners came up to them.  He had a skull full of fangs, a cracked eye socket and red eye light magic.  He looked dark and imposing… a monster of authority. “THERE YOU ARE! FIGURES THAT YOU WOULD RUN OFF DURING TRAINING LIKE THE LAZY BONES YOU ARE.”

Stretch chuckled, holding Blue tightly to him and rubbing his skull.  “You know me.  Always looking for a chance to train my eyes to close.  Come on, I have a few people to introduce you to.”

Sai watched as Edge came closer and closer, a hungry smile on her lips.  “It is a pleasure to meet you,” she purred, shaking the tall skeleton’s hand and winking at him.  “Would you like to stay for supper?  Sebastian just made a delicious stew for us. Then we can get to know each other better.” She offered.

Bucky almost coughed into her stew.  Damn she was smooth!


	8. A Journal in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has received some distressing news. Can Sai help?

Sai sat on the porch, a cup of coffee beside her, turning over the “new” notebook in her hands. The others were out and about, working or doing various chores, leaving her alone on the porch.  Sebastian and Grillby were cooking, Gaster down in his lab, Sess was busy sunning himself, Stretch, Edge and Blue were busy catching up on the last couple of days.  Loki and Bucky were both inside the house, doing something.

 It had been a few days since she and Bucky had come back from shopping and things with her friend had seemed to deteriorate even further.  Bucky was now effectively closing off from all of them, leaving a shadow of her former self in her eyes.  As much as she tried to pretend everything was normal, there was something very much not about her.  She was silent, usually staring at nothing or in a different world.  Stretch and her seemed to be constantly in awkward silences, even he was smoking more.  There were times that she caught her watching her and her mates with something like wistfulness in her eyes.  Sai couldn’t help but wonder if Bucky had tried saying something earlier to her.  Broken… Bucky had mentioned broken in the thrift shop… how she thought that she was leading him on.

Sai had took Stretch aside, demanding to know if he had said anything to her, but he was just confused as she was.  Seemed like he too had been trying to bridge whatever gap had come between them.

With a sigh, she opened the notebook.  Bad luck, Bucky had said.  Well curiosity killed the cat…

Sai couldn’t make heads or tails of what was written.  It seemed to be a mixture of a foreign language and complicated diagrams that explained mythological creatures or happenings.  No sooner had she read the first couple pages then a loud wail came from inside the house.

With a jump, Sai sprinted into the house, just in time to see Bucky race out the other door, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Bucky! Wait!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!  EVERYONE!” The door slammed shut and footsteps were heard running away from the house.

Freezing in place, Sai listened as the footsteps slowly faded away.  She turned to Loki, his head in his hands.  “What did you do?”

Loki looked up at her.  “Nothing.  That was not my doing, Sai.  The only I would be so cruel to would be my brother as he can take it.” Without another word, Loki handed her a letter, one that had been on the table. “I guess this arrived with yesterday’s mail.  She found it in the newspaper.”

Hearing her real nickname from him, not an endearment, Sai believed him.  That and Bucky was completely in tears… she took the letter from him, reading through it.  It was an official transcript, the eagle proud in the corner.  There were two words that were startling clear to her.

Citizenship.  Denied.

“Oh Bucky…. This can’t be.  She handed in her paperwork, has a clean record… why on earth would they deny her?” Sai desperately read through the rest of the paper, but found it as clear as mud.  There was no reason given that Bucky’s dual citizenship was denied.  And even worse, she had to be back home within the weak or face a felony charge.  “There has to be something that we can do…”

Sebastian sighed, appearing beside her in a heartbeat.  “I’ve already tried the phone number that they have written on the page.  Holding time is an estimated hour.”

“Good… I’ll take it.  I sound sort of similar to her over the phone…” she said, gulping.  Bucky… they would do something for her.  They had to.  This couldn’t be where the chapter ended for her.

Taking the phone, Sai headed outside, looking at the cloudless sky.  They always put the worst hold music on the official lines.  Oh… her notebook was on the ground.  Reaching over, she grabbed it quickly, hoping she wouldn’t damage the spine any more than she already had.

The page it was turned to was hastily scrawled with symbols and ink, and even had what looked to be blood splattered over it.  There was a picture of a triangle with one eye and a top hat (had to make him look dashing, she supposed), along with a weird diagram of where this shape rested.  Some other form of reality it looked like as per the author.  She sighed softly.  Someone had a sense of humour it seemed.  She wished Bucky was here to see this.  Would have cemented the superstition that used journals were bad luck.

“What does that even say?” she wondered out loud, squinting at the words. “Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium? …. Someone has quite the fascination with…” the sky, once blue and clear, instantly turned grey.  A wind picked up a chill and surrounded her, whipping leaves and branches into her face. Sai cried out in surprise, shielding her face from the wind.  To her surprise, blue reflected back on the pages and her mouth was forced to move on its own, speaking in a foreign tongue.

A small, dark triangle appeared in front of her, little yellow flames covering the silhouette before bathing the triangle in colour. A little top hat and bow tie appeared, making the entire experience seem like overkill. “Good afternoon, and thank you for inviting me here!  Not Gravity Falls but I suppose I can take what I can get, considering my other options.  Death, limbo, or eternal darkness… this place has nothing on it!”

The triangle floated around, still talking, still babbling.  Sai had to try and hide her smile.  He sounded a little like Deadpool.

“Hello!!!  Demon of the other dimension, trying to talk to you…” the triangle actually snapped its fingers in front of her.  “Do you humans always just space out when an outer worldly being starts talking?  I find it rude!” His pupil changed red, and the white of his eye changed to a deep coal black.

Geezus he was worse than the Hulk…

“Sorry sit.  You surprised me a little bit.  Usually things don’t jump off the pages at me.” She said evenly, showing her hands.

To her surprise, it worked.  The triangle dude blinked, and returned to his normal colour.  “Usually Earthlings shriek in fear when I do that.  But not you.  You’re different.” He said, floating up at her.

She allowed herself a little giggle at his confusion.  “To be perfectly honest, you’re not even the strangest thing that has happened this morning.” She told him.  A demon butler trying to chase a god who was carrying a living, talking skull still had him beat.  Poor Gaster still swore his head was lose.

The triangle carefully securitized her.  “The name’s Bill Cipher.” He said.  “But you can also call me the Ultimate Party Host by the time that I’m finished with this dimension.”

“And I am Sai.  It is a pleasure to meet you.” she said, nodding towards Bill.

“There is something about you.  You’re still not shaken when I say anything… though I guess that could be because of the many different sexual partners that you have.  Two demons?  You are something else!” he said with an overdramatic gasp.

Great… this thing could see inside of her mind or something.  “I suppose you could say that.  Once you deal with demon dog shit, there is really nothing that can shake you.”

Bill cackled, holding his sides as he laughed.  “That is something that would be a special pit of hell for that experience. I like you, kid!” he said. Wiping a tear from his eye, he sighed before becoming semi-serious again. “Usually people release me when they wish to make a deal, though it seems like that wasn’t the case here.  Here’s a free tip for next time.  Don’t buy strange journals, and don’t read stuff out loud.  It usually ends up better for everyone…”

“Wait… you grant wishes?  Like a genie?” Sai interrupted him.

Glancing over at Sai, Bill knew that he had a bite.  “Yes. My power stems from all the known and unknown universes, I am godlike in my powers.  So, for the many creatures of the alternate dimensions that are not as gifted or as smart as I am, I offer a deal.  Whatever they want, for whatever I want.  Equal trade you know?  Only fair!”

This… this sounded like it was too easy.  “What’s the catch?  What do you usually ask for?”

“Oh nothing too major…. Cookies, or complete control as the supreme ruler, nothing too fancy.”

Sai snorted.  Nothing too fancy of course.  Just a small knickknack, really. She picked the journal back up and eyed the page.  “What if I were to offer you something else?”

The triangle struck a thoughtful position.  “Well that would depend on what you were asking for.” It said.

Grabbing Bucky’s citizenship paper, Sai showed it to him.  “My friend is about to be deported.  I need you to rectify this.  Change it to be positive, that she has dual citizenship in both Canada and the US.” Be as crystal clear as possible.  Make no room for his own interpretation.

Taking a look at the paper, Bill read through it quickly.  “Seems to be a rather simple task.  I’m almost disappointed.  Was looking for something slightly more chaotic.  You know, panic inducing.”

“Oh, but you’re just looking at the short term benefits for her.” Sai quickly said.  “Imagine granting her citizenship.  All the paperwork that it would cause, the tax dollars… that and it might cause a chain reaction of other rejected dual citizenship papers to go under review.”

“Oh I see what you’re looking for.  The backdoor in, sneaky chaos.  The kind that sneaks up on ya.” Bill chuckled.  “I can see them now, drowning in papers and demands.  So, now that we have figured out what you want, what about me.  What should I get in return?”

“Companionship.”

Bill blinked at that.  “Excuse me? Do you really think that I, a great and outer worldly demon, needs something as trivial as a friend?”

“Yes… you said it yourself.  You’ve been exiled for so many years, alone in your own dimension.  Besides, you would fit in amazingly here.  I happen to have very selective tastes, and a high tolerance for pain.” She said with a wink, showing him another page.  He looked at the picture, single eye going wide. 

“Where on earth…”

Sai gestured with Bucky’s paperwork.  “Yes or no, Bill?”

Colour returned to the world in a small flash.  Sai groaned and rubbed at her eyes, erasing the after burn.  “Citizenship, you’re through to Emily.  How can I help you?”

Oh shit.  “Hi, yes, this is Bucky McWoody, my reference number is….” Sai rattled it off hurriedly, hoping that Bucky had never actually spoken to this woman before.  “I was just wondering if you could help me.  I received my citizenship status today and it said it was declined.  Was I missing any papers or did I forget to pay a fee… eh?” Sai finished lamely.

There was typing on Emily’s end, and then a long pause.  “I’m just pulling up your file now Bucky.  It says that your citizenship was approved…”

“…. Eh?” now Sai was completely puzzled.  Had Bill…?

“Seems like a computer glitch may have sent out the wrong letter.  I’ll make sure that they speed run the package to you right away.” After confirming the address, Emily hung up.

There was a discreet cough behind her.  What looked to be a young man with blonde hair stood behind her, fiddling with an eyepatch.  “You couldn’t have sounded less Canadian.  What you really needed was to rattle on about hockey and maple syrup first, ask how her day was, and then ask about the paperwork.”

Sai snorted, grabbing his hand and leading him to the house.  “I take it that was a yes?” she asked.

Bill nodded, still looking distracted. “Just so you know… we would need a safe word… how about Pineapple?”

Flushing, she looked at him.  Before Sai could respond, the front door opened.  A red eyed Bucky walked through, rubbing at her eyes.  She froze when she saw Sai and Bill, her eyes flickering over to him.  “Um… hi.  I don’t think we’ve met before…?”

“Call me Bill.  You’re Bucky.  I already know everything about you.” Bill said, tipping his hat towards her.

Bucky looked towards Sai before back at Bill.  “I’m sure that Sai has told you plenty…”

“It is actually different than that,” Bill said with a chuckle. “Just like how I already know that Grillby made fried chicken for supper but Sai will have to make do with leftovers.” Grabbing her from around the waist, Bill teleported them away, leaving a confused Bucky on her own.

Later she would answer the door an accept a package of papers, formally apologizing for their mistake in her citizenship and information on how to finalize them.  Stretch would come home even later, assisting her with the paperwork and then with the dishes.  Later they will finally have the discussion that would bring down Bucky’s walls, allowing Stretch to win her trust once and for all… and bring their relationship to a new level.

But Sai wouldn’t know all of this until later.  As Bill said, she was tied up at the moment.


	9. To Dance with a(nother) Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has whisked Sai off to his own dimension in order to... solidify their contract. Hopefully Sai hasn't bitten off more than she can chew!

Sai couldn’t help but sharply gasp as Bill whisked her away from her reality.  One moment there had been Earth underneath her, but the next there was nothing but a wild blur of colours and sounds.  It was disorienting, and more than a little unnerving, making her stomach clench tight.  Sure, alternate universes and versions of her friends and mates she could handle, after all, Stretch and Edge were very examples of such, but realities? Alternate dimensions?   Different worlds and beings entirely?  Would she even survive?  Her heartbeat began to speed, her breathing quicken.

“Calm yourself, pet,” Bill told her, squeezing her gently, “and stop worrying yourself so much.  You’ll be fine.  Take deeper and slower breaths or you’ll be passing out on me.”

It was hard to twist her head and look up at the handsome, blonde man.  “How sure can you be?  How many humans have you taken to this other dimension?” Sai demanded, attempting to take deeper breaths.  The whirling colours made her feel like she was in a car driving down the freeway.  At high speeds.  About to crash.

The yellow clothed man (could he truly be called a man?) chuckled, pulling her closer to him.  “Honestly, you’ll be the first,” he admitted to her, “but, you are strong enough for it.  We are almost there.  Just focus on me, it would help stop the world from spinning quite so much.”

Sai looked up at him, concentrating on the little, floating, yellow top head above his head.  There was almost nothing remaining of the original triangle demon that appeared in the middle of her patio.  There was still the mischievous sparkle to his eye, turned eyes, and he was clothed completely in yellow.  A tall, trim man with blonde hair held onto her waist.  He was handsome, a saucy grin on his lips, and even a couple dimples on his cheeks… and was the faintest dusting of freckles?

Why was he so handsome?  She thought that he had said that he hated humans.

“Here we are,” Bill said suddenly, snapping his fingers.  The colours stopped whirling around her, almost causing Sai to stumble in relief.  Gone was her patio and backyard.  Instead, they seemed to be in a dark “room”, if one could call it that, low lighting surrounding the little room.  There seemed to be no walls or doors, not a single item or any other living creature but them. 

“Yes, we are completely alone.” Bill told her, spinning her to face him.  He wasn’t that much taller than she was Sai realized.  Here, just like this, she came up to the base of his neck.  “No other monsters, no humans, no gods or goddesses, not even another living creature.  Here is the realm I come to when the constant noise of your reality gets to me.  Here it is silent.  Here it is my world.”  His fingers stroked her chin and jawline, softly nudging her gaze upward.  He grinned down at her.  “And my instincts tell me that you actually enjoy the thought.”  He grinned.  “Sugar, are you excited to have a demon all to yourself?”

Sai flushed softly, smirking.  “Of course I do.  Here I have a handsome and powerful demon, all to myself.  No interruptions, no nosey neighbours, no misbehaving mates,” her hands crept up the front of his shirt and jacket.  A bright yellow tux… only a demon would think of dressing up so fancy.  “Just you and I… I wonder what sort of trouble we can get into all alone like this?” she winked at him, giving a gentle pull to his bowtie.

Bill smirked at her before his hands reached up and stilled hers.  “My dear, as much as I want to paint this room red with you, there is something that I must warn you.”  His hands gently squeezed hers, stilling her movements.

Pausing, Sai looked at him.  “What is it?” she asked.  Oh geeze, this is when he would come out and say that he had a girlfriend or was gay.  Could demons say that? 

The demon gently kissed her hands, before looking her straight in her eyes.  “I… my form makes it hard for me to enjoy any sort of intimacy.  I can generally only receive pleasure when giving or taking pain…”

“BDSM?” Sai asked, an eyebrow raised.  “That almost seems slightly too clique, a demon wanting rough, kinky sex.”

Blinking, Bill looked slightly surprised at her.  “Dear me, do humans really have a term for everything these days?”  He sighed softly, but without heat.  Instead, it was more of a tease.  “Yes, if we must title it as such I prefer BDSM to soft, vanilla sex.  However, if you prefer…”

“I’m down.”

Bill startled and looked at her.  “Um… Are you sure?” he asked, his fingers still trailing across her jawline.  For the first time since she met him, he looked almost unsure at her words and his decision.

Sai sighed softly, leaning into his touch.  “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here,” she told him.  “After all, you’re not the first demon that I have laid with.” she reminded him, thinking of Sebastian and Sesshomaru, both deviously handsome creatures that were still back at home.  “I know that it takes a special kind of person to keep up with the stamina of a demon…” her voice trailed off as a smile spread across his face, thumb tracing her lips.

“You’re absolutely right,” Bill told her, pulling her in for a quick, sweet kiss.  Lips brushing against lips, tongues slowly touching, tasting each other.  Sai sighed softly, her eyelids fluttering shut, pressing closer to him, already feeling her heart fluttering in her chest.  He really knew how to kiss.  She felt his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her in close to him for a precious second.

The next moment she found herself pressed against a wall, her hands being tied high above her head.  His knee was between her legs, pressing and rubbing firmly against her crotch.  She yelped and stuttered, trying to make sense of the last moment.  He gave her no such moment, a sadistic smirk crossing his face.  “You humans are all the same.  You all say that you want someone sweet and nice, looking for some prince or princess charming.  Yet I get handsy and press you against a bed or wall and you get so excited you come on your own.”  He growled, his eyes lighting up in excitement.  “You don’t want soft and cuddly… you want animalistic.  You all want to be controlled.  You want sparks… excitement? Perhaps even a tinge of fear?  Of the unknown and untamed?

“Or perhaps, you want a master…. How is it that your Loki says it? Humans were meant to be ruled over.  They desire it.”

She panted softly, watching him transform, change from the handsome and almost sweet man, to a predatory dom. His yellow eyes hardened and glinted, his smile back sarcastic and hard.  And how his gaze ran all over her body.  It caused many thoughts to go racing through her head. Just the thought of what he possibly had in store for her caused a tingle to race down her spine, her knees to go weak.  “Oh stars…” she whispered.

“Luckily for you, pet, I am feeling a little merciful, and slightly tempted by what you have to offer me.” He grinned at her before snapping his fingers, causing the wall to move.  Watching carefully, he waited until the wall held her in a supine position, much like a bed, before snapping his fingers and stopping it again.  “I even went through the great lengths of finding silk ropes for you.  Just to be a little softer on your tender wrists.” He smirked as he tried the knot.  “Remember that I am not a terribly cruel master.  And please, pull all you want.  It will tighten the knot further for me.”

Oh….

Oh, stars…

Sai felt her body positively weep for this demon.  How did he know exactly what to say, exactly what to do?  Chuckling, Bill let his eyes wander slowly over her, seemingly mapping everything about her body.  “I’ve been around for a very long time,” he explained, golden eyes flashing, “I know exactly what you want, what you need and what you mean… even when you try to deny it.”

With a smirk, his hands snaked out, seizing the front of her shirt.  It was an old thing, one that she had owned since before she and Gaster had started working together.  With a strong pull, Bill ripped it from her body. Threads snapped and pulled, cloth groaned as it gave.  The demon wasn’t done yet.  Bill tossed the remains of the shirt over his shoulder, greedy hands already slipping under the cups of her bra and squeezing at her breasts.  “So soft and warm,” Bill told her, flicking her nipples with his thumb, “I’ve always enjoyed seeing naked humans.  So weak and vulnerable without their protective clothing.” Her bra followed her shirt to the floor shortly after, and her pants her raked from her body.

“And you humans are so shy without them.” he grinned, watching as Sai instinctively tried to move her hands and legs, cover the most intimate parts of her body.  Chuckling as she failed and her cheeks heated with blush.  “Maybe I should keep you naked all the time, keeping you vulnerable to me and my every desire.  Would you like that, pet?”

Sai tried to ignore how her heart jumped in her chest at his words.  She could almost see it, walking around the house in the nude, feeling the cooling breeze against her skin, allowing him and the rest of her mates easy access to their pleasure.

But Sai wasn’t quite ready for giving in just yet.  Definitely, she shook her head.

There was that smirk again, the one that foretold trouble.  “But of course not.  Looks like I will have to convince you.”

A finger travelled up and down her body, feeling every curve, every muscle and tendon, feeling the dimples in her skin. Bill let her simmer in her own heat and juices before he bowed his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth.  Sai gave a piercing scream as he sucked greedily on it, her other nipple being pinched between his fingers.  Her body felt like it was on fire as the pleasure melded with the pain, her muscles twitching with anticipation. 

“Such sweet, sweet music you humans make,” Bill said as he released her nipple, nipping gently at her breast.  Sai grit her teeth, determined not to satisfy him with another sound, but she couldn’t help but gasp when a single finger roughly entered her core.  “So slick and wet…. So I was right,” he grinned, pumping his finger deep inside of her, “you really do like to be tied up and controlled like the animal you are.”  Another finger entered her, stretching her most intimate of holes.

“You… you…” Sai managed to grit out, glaring at the demon.

“Care to continue that sentence there?” Bill cheekily asked as a third finger pressed in, “You what?”

Whatever Sai was about to say flew from her mind as the three fingers pumped into her.  How could she describe what he was doing to her body?  His fingers were pumping into her, yes, but he twisted and also stretched them out, feeling every inch that he could.  She could feel her own body's resistance, every nerve that he stroked and played with.  Her breathing sped, her heart thundered in her chest.  And the sounds she heard herself making! Damn Bill’s dimension!  He had everything set up so the sounds would echo, return to her.

Just as quickly as they entered her, the fingers were ripped from her entrance, leaving her empty.  She barely had time to whimper before Bill was hoping up on the invisible surface, a sinister smile on his face, his blonde hair adorable tousled.  “Well look at that.  You’re all nice and simulated now.  Ready for me?”

Sai groaned as she felt something hard and thick prodding through her folds.  This was almost unreal.  This demon, Bill, was a triangle in his real form.  How could he do all this? 

And look so devilishly handsome while doing it?

She groaned again as she felt it just begin to push in.  Already he was stretching her out more than his fingers could.  He felt so good in her.

But he stopped moving, grinning at her.  “Well?  Ask me nicely.” He smirked.  “Beg your master for his dick like a good girl and maybe, maybe I’ll give you some relief.”

Trembling, Sai tried to wiggle, trying to get some form of stimulation.  It was no use.  He had tied her up tight, she was stuck.  Gritting her teeth, she glared at him.  “Don’t you want it?” she asked instead.

He shrugged. SHRUGGED. “I’m a demon, girlie.  I can easily move onto the next girl who would be willing to open her legs and mouth for me.” His golden eyes flashed at her.  “So beg me.”

Again, Sai attempted to wiggle, move her hips the slightest bit.  Bill hovered there, smirking as he watched her struggle.  How dare he look at her like that?  Like he really didn’t need the pleasure that she could provide him with!  “Please.” she finally said.

“Please what?  Be specific, sugar.”

Sai groaned as he gave the smallest thrust. Just enough to tease her.  “Please… take me.”

“Hmmm, should I?  You didn’t sound very convincing…” Bill pretended to think it over.

“OH COME ON. BILL, PLEASE FUCK ME!” Sai called out, clearly exasperated and needy.

A hard gasp was ripped from her throat as Bill finally sheathed himself fully into her.  Looking insanely pleased with himself, he smirked down at her.  “That’s a good girl,” he purred.  Retracting himself fully, he snapped himself fully into her.  “Say it again.”

“Oh, FUCK ME!” Sai shrieked as he began a ruthless pace, rutting deep inside of her.  Her eyes leaked soft tears of pleasure as she felt every delicious inch of him rubbing deep inside of her.  Hands twitching, legs trembling, she longed to wrap her limbs around him, just as tight as she could.  Pull herself closer to him, move with him.  She groaned and moaned, shivering in perfect ecstasy.

Bill was not so kind with her.

His hands moved up and down her body, greedily feeling every inch of her.  Scratching and pinching, marking her as his, his hips never losing the desperate rhythm that he set for the both of them.  His mouth moving her chest and neck, biting and licking, taking his time to savour the taste of her.  But he did not untie her.

“Hah… Bill…” she whimpered.

“That’s right…” he panted, pressing his head close to her throat, slamming home.  “Say my name like a prayer.  Tell these walls who you belong to.  Who owns your body and pleasure.”

Sai squealed and screamed feeling as he roughly slammed into her, feeling him snap against her cervix until he regained control of himself.  Pleasure and pain danced in her body, moulding into one intangible feeling.  One that coiled deep in her belly, swirling and curling tighter and tighter.

It was almost too much for the human.

She could feel her body tighten around him, the coil deep inside of her about to burst open with her orgasm.  She could have groaned in disappointment.  She had thought that she would have lasted longer than this!

“Oh, go ahead and come, my pet,” Bill cooed to her.  “I am glad that I can make you feel like this.  Make you become unglued, lose your cool.  Please, feel free to come.” He smirked then.  “I’ll be sure to continue fucking you until I finish with you.”

It was these dark, promising, words that caused Sai to become undone.  With a squeal, she came hard around him, her body tightening around him, her fluids dripping down her thighs.

But he wasn’t done yet.

“What a good girl,” Bill whispered to her before he snapped his fingers.  His magic reacted immediately, flipping Sai over on her stomach and positioning her ass in the air. Tightening around her, his magic again anchored herm ensuring that she couldn’t move a muscle. Seizing a fistful of her hair, Bill grinned down at her again.  “Humans and their makeshift leashes…. It’s quite clever really.  And all the more easy for me and my use.”

He snapped fully into her again, gripping tight at her hips.  He groaned, stabilizing himself before he began to thrust into her with the same rhythm as before.  Fast and furious, hungry and unsatisfied.

Sai was sure that he body was going to give out with the pleasure that was singing through her veins.

There was a hard, stinging slap to her ass that made her yelp.  Damn this demon, he already seemed to know all of her kinks.  “Scream my name, Pet,” Bill ordered her again, “don’t make me punish you again.”

Sai whimpered softly, biting her lips in an attempt to be silent.  Bill had none of it.  He slapped her again, growling to her.  “Say it, before I get real ugly,” he demanded, snapping his hips into her.  “You never know when I might just stop.”

He wouldn’t do that, would he?  Closing her eyes, Sai whimpered softly.  Damn this demon. “Bill…” she whispered.

“Louder.” He ordered, a single finger finding her other puckered entrance and gently pushing in even as his desperate pace continued.

Eyes wide, Sai screamed as her body immediately tightened around the intruding digit.  How did he know THAT?  “BILL!” she screamed, trying in vain to turn her head to look back at him.

A hand squeezed her throat gently, stopping her movement.  “Eyes straight ahead,” Bill snarled, “but good girl… I knew you could do it.”  He sounded like a pleased pet owner, one who praised their dog or cat or any other animal for learning a new trick.

Damn this demon…. How did he know her kinks?

Bill bent over her, thrusting into her like a dog in heat.  One hand on throat, the other on her ass.  He kneaded them both, reminding her that he was behind her body, in charge of her body, able to shut it down as quick as he started.  She moaned again, feeling the tell-tale signs of her impending orgasm.  The coil deep inside, sweat pouring from her pores.

“Nah uh. Not this time, sweetie,” Bill ordered, squeezing her throat tighter.  “This time you have to wait for me.  You tried to look back at me.”

She didn’t have to look back this time to see that insufferable smirk on his face.  It practically oozed from the tone of his voice.

“Hah… no… please… let me come…” Sai mewled, her body shaking as she tried to hold herself back.

Bill bit her shoulder, just enough that his teeth just broke her skin.  “Such a pretty voice,” his tongue lapping at the little droplets of blood that beaded and mingled with her sweat. “Such a gorgeous taste.  Don’t worry, my sweet.  I’m almost there,” he whispered before snapping his hips. 

Oh….

Oh gosh…

If Sai thought his pace before was desperate…

Well, this was insane.  He moved inhumanly fast, fingers digging into her skin, teeth dragging over her, making what he could.  Sai was grateful to be alone with him, her voice becoming hoarse from screaming in pleasure.  And yet her body shook and trembled, the coil becoming unbelievably tight, her pussy like an iron trap.  She didn’t know if she could hold out for much longer.  She needed the release, needed to let it go.

Bill’s fingers found their way under her hips, searching through her small patch of hair and folds, finding her sensitive clit.  “Good pet… now. COME!” he ordered, squeezing the little bud harshly between his fingers.

Sai didn’t need to be told twice.

With a scream she came, squirting around him, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm.  Tears streamed down her face, drool dripping from her lips.  Stars and little dots flashed behind her vision, temporarily blinding her.  She numbly felt some hot, thick fluid being forced into her tight passage. She groaned as she felt it fill her and slowly drip through her folds.  By the stars… that was worth selling her soul any day of the week.

Bill chuckled watching her dazed expression.  He carefully pulled out of her, hands rubbing her sore buttocks.  “You’re so full, Sai,” he cooed.  “I must have plugged you solid.”

Sai could say nothing back.  Her vocal cords torn to shreds, her airways starving for air, she shuddered.  She tried resting her head on her hands but she ended up falling forward, her eyelids falling shut around her.  The last thing that she was aware of was of Bill’s satisfied chuckle.

* * * * *

“Sai? Hey Sai!” a soft hand was shaking her shoulder.  With a soft groan, Sai slowly woke.  She was resting on her side, sleeping on the living room couch, her head resting on one of the couch cushions, a blanket draped over her.  Sunlight was streaming through the curtains, the clock in the hallway making its cheerful ticking noise, birds outside singing.  So she was back in her own dimension.  Bill had brought her back.

Well he did promise to take care of her.

Bucky sat beside her, gently shaking her awake.  “Hey there Sleepy-Head,” she teased, a soft smile on her face.  “Breakfast is almost done.  Do you want some?”

An inhuman noise escaped Sai, causing Bucky to blink in confusion.  So her injuries must be just as real here as they were with Bill.  Giving up on words, Sai nodded, turning to nuzzle into the pillow again, resting her eyes.

“hey now, none of that.” a mug of coffee was placed beside her on the table.  Stretch grinned at her.  “it’s just past eleven, time to wake up.  though we all had a bit of a lie-in today, time to get moving.”

Sai glared silently at Stretch before begrudgingly sitting up and grabbing her coffee, ignoring how quickly Stretch grabbed the empty spot beside her so he could sit next to Bucky.  He would be singing a different tune if he knew what she had done to keep his girlfriend in the country.

Speaking of Bucky…

She glanced over at the two of them.  It was like the last few days had never happened.  Bucky was smiling and laughing, her eyes sparkling in a way that they hadn’t for a while.  It was like a book had opened after being closed for so long.  Stretch couldn’t keep his eyes off of her either.  His eye lights never left her for long and his arm was draped around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

Sai smiled and took a sip of her coffee.  It looked like they had worked things out.

Sebastian stuck his head from the kitchen. “Forgive me Bucky, but how would you like your eggs prepared again?” he asked her.

Bucky shifted her weight, wincing as she moved her hips.  “Scrambled, please Sebastian.” She asked him before settling against Stretch again.

That… that was odd.  Slightly worried for her friend now, Sai looked closer at her.  Bucky looked just as tired as she felt, small bags under her eyes, but there was a dusting of a blush on her cheeks.

How odd.

After breakfast she was getting some answers.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, please leave a kudos or comment here, and then check out the rest of my works. Consider buying me a ko-fi to support me, or visit my tumblr!


End file.
